He Might Be Different
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Elsa Winters was easily described as a slightly timid, yet beautiful girl inside and out. That was until junior year. One second she was Elsa, queen of the school. The next she was Elsa, the girl living in gloom. There were rumors of what caused the sudden change, but nobody, not even Elsa's sister Anna, knew the truth. So, when Jack Frost shows up with a task, what's to happen?
1. The Introduction

**Elsa's POV**

Leggings, a sweater, and boots; the same old clothes and the same old box in the corner of my closet. God, any logical person would have found an actual place for that. You know, a place where I didn't see it everyday.

My throat was hardening from dryness, all the fluid in my body about to flood out of my eyes. I wasn't over it, how could I be? What other logical reason would I even have for finding company only in myself? People just didn't understand, they only made me feel worse. I just wish I could have locked my pain in that box too.

I still can't believe he did it. I smiled helplessly, thinking of his deep green eyes. I always got lost in them with no chance of getting out. However, I knew the whole time, I didn't want a map. He was him, and I loved him. I loved him like an idiotic teenage boy loves danger. I was doomed the second we locked eyes.

I shook my head dramatically, forcing the thoughts aside quickly, running to the bathroom with the maroon sweater and black leggings I had just grabbed. After sneaking a quick glance at the box before closing the closet door, I headed to the bathroom. I applied my basic makeup consisting of mascara, purple eye shadow, and a small strip of black eyeliner. Quickly, I put on my uggies and grabbed my plain black backpack along with my keys.

"Anna hurry up!" I yelled. I swear that girl hasn't been on time once the whole year.

"I'm coming!" I heard her yell back.

She appeared a few minutes later in a bright pink dress, with white lace at the top. Her red hair flowed down the sides of her head, framing her face. I wasn't surprised to find a smile on that face. It was her cheerfulness that led me through my dark times. She's always been that perfect ray of sunshine, along with the only person who doesn't make me feel worse.

 **XXX**

I laughed as I began driving to school with Anna. Apparently, some guy decided to criticize her 'love life' out loud rather than in his head like I do.

"I swear I'll kill him!" Anna clinched her fist so hard I noticed from my peripheral vision that her knuckles were snow white. "He doesn't even know anything about love! He thinks I shouldn't go out with Taka because we just met. I think he just finds him scary because his nickname is Scar."

"You know Anna, he has a point." I heard myself admit. "Going for a bad boy you think is different, you think you can change. Going for him can ruin your life." And I should know.

"Wait, Elsa, you're not talking about Hans are you?" I heard the concern laced in her question.

I quickly shook my head. "Of course not, I broke up with him remember." It was true technically.

"Okay, well I really do think Scar is just mistreated, because everyone compares him to his perfect brother." Anna explained.

"I hope you're right Anna." I admitted honestly.

"I am." she assured me. "And that Kristoff guy is going to pay. He thinks having friends who are love experts, makes you one too. Well it doesn't! He thinks he can just come up to me and tell me who to date! Ugh, he has some nerve!"

I chuckled a bit and raised a brow. "If I didn't know any better." I started. "Then, I would think you like this Kristoff."

"What?" Her cheeks were now the same color as her hair. "I don't like him!"

I laughed again, denial, smart choice.

"Whatever you say. Just make sure to make me the maid of honor at your wedding." I teased as I parked the car.

Anna groaned in frustration, making me laugh even more. They say laughter is the best cure for depression, which explains why Anna manages to make me so happy. She can make anyone laugh.

We continued talking all the way to my locker and then took some laps around the school.

"Anna." A guy ran up to her other side. "I've been looking for you."

Anna smiled brightly, like normal, and the guy returned it. However, I am not completely confident it could be called a smile. It was so twisted and devious, like the ones the villains in movies use when deceiving their enemy. It is so suspicious, not pure and innocent like Anna's.

I felt my eyes narrow at the new guy. Kristoff had every right to be concerned. Taka wore all black, and looked like a lion about to pounce on its prey any second. And sadly, someone had made the mistake of putting this lion in the same cage as a unicorn. It was just weird seeing them next to each other.

"You must be Scar." I did not attempt to keep the harshness from my voice.Anna looked annoyed by my tone, but I didn't care.

"I am, but you can call me Taka" he replied with a smile, that was unmistakably sarcastic. Bad news! My brain was screaming at me to grab Anna and run as far away as possible. My brain is never wrong about character. My heart however, is a different story. Oh please Anna, use your own brain, I begged silently.

"I will." I rolled my eyes and turned to Anna. "You should probably head to class Anna."

She nodded. "Bye sis." Anna disappeared into the distance with Taka, much to my displeasure. At least I knew she was safe at school.

"Be careful." I whispered just as she seemed to be out of sight. "Hearts are more fragile than you think."

 **Jack's POV**

I finished waving to my mom and younger sister, Emma, while driving away. I can't believe I am going to do this. It is so drastic and the behind the scenes kind if shifty. I swore on my life I wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary.

My mom had been struggling to take care of my sister and I ever since I was fifteen and my dad passed away. When I turned sixteen I decided to help out. I've been working at The Dream Shop ever since. I love it there, it's the most popular toy store in town. It makes the children's dreams come true, or at least that's what our slogan says.

Sandy, the manager, understood when I told him a great job offer had come up, and I needed to quit. I was going to miss working there.

My mom, on the other hand, wasn't as easily convinced. She told me we didn't need the money, but I knew that was a lie.

Emma, my little sister, just started bawling as soon as I told her I was leaving for a little bit. It would make any guy believe he was an idiot doing the complete wrong thing.

The guy who I was working for was going to pay me two hundred a day, and provide a place for me to stay. The catch was this wasn't really a typical job, not that I told my mom that. She thinks I will be working at a five star hotel, which was the first lie I could come up with under pressure.

However, that wasn't at all what I was doing. This guy, Pitch, wanted revenge on a girl named Elsa who did something to his brother Hans. Pitch is also, only sixteen, two years younger than me.

In normal circumstances I would have said no, but I needed the money and he had it. His family owned a multi million dollar company that sold condoms and ironically, also sold pregnancy test. I wonder if there could be a connection there.

 **XXX**

I arrived at the apartment building Pitch had told me about, after about two hours of driving. It was beautiful, and fit in perfectly with this small town. Arendelle seems like a cool place to live.

I walked up to the counter in the administration building.

"I am here for the apartment for Jackson Overland Frost." I told the man.

"Oh yes, Mr. Black's friend." He replied, handing me a key "Have a nice stay."

As I walked out I couldn't help but think it was peculiar that there was no paperwork or anything. I shrugged off my thoughts and found my apartment. Apartment 15D.

Opening the door to the room, I dropped my three suitcases that had been weighing me down. My mom insisted I take basically everything I had ever touched in our house.

Looking inside I could see the living room was painted a light shade of tan and had elegant marble floors. In the kitchen the countertops were similar to the living room floors, and had the same classy feel. I walked out of the kitchen and was surprised to see that in the corner of the living room, away from the view you have when you first walk in, there was silver stairs spiraling upwards.

At the top of the stairs there was a large bedroom, painted a brilliant shade of blue with a large closet, and bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and saw a note on the mirror.

 _Meet me in the cafeteria at your new school tomorrow. I'll explain everything then._

 _~Pitch_

The apartment was already furnished, so I slumped down on the bed with my phone and charger. This was some place!

I quickly set my phone alarm for 6:20 and then drifted to sleep.


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Jack's Frost**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I slid my finger across my phone, turning off the dreadful noise. Rather than stretching I just laid in bed. My breath was loud and heavy. And despite the heavy comforter and warm bed, I had chills on my arms. I was suppose to meet Pitch today.

I shook my head, trying to pretend this was just another average day. I put on my basic light brown pants and my favorite blue hoodie on top of a v-neck white short sleeve shirt.

I skipped breakfast, feeling there was no way I could keep food down, and went ahead and entered the school's address into my GPS.

The school gave into view about fifteen minutes later and I noticed with nervous excitement it was a very intricate building, so large and detailed. The front of the building was all bricks, with large silver letters spelling out Disney Dream High School.

I parked my black car, heading into the building. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the cafeteria was the first room when you walked in. It was very spacious, consisting of several large rectangular tables and silver and red chairs. Above the door were large glass windows lighting up the room. It was very welcoming while still being overwhelming.

I quickly realized that this was the school hangout. The place was packed full of teenagers chatting, laughing, and just hanging out. I stared down at the photo of Pritchard (Pitch) Black, realizing there was absolutely no way I was going to find him.

"Are you Jack?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Behind me was Pitch. Staring at him I realized that he was way creepier in person than in the photos.

His voice, for one, was way too low for his scrawny body. His skin was a sickly gray color, he wore a black cloak type dress, and had a black tattoo of a horse with sand trailing behind it on his neck where it was peeking out of his cloak. His hair was a black color in spikes combed back sloppily.

"Yeah." I replied causally. A narrow smile made its way to his face.

"Perfect. Okay, you see that girl over there." He pointed in the distance. In that direction two girls and a guy stood. One of the girls was wearing a bright smile, with her cherry red hair in two braids. Next to her, a girl stood with platinum blond hair in a think, rather fancy, braid. She was giving the guy, who like Pitch was wearing all black, a deadly glare as he walked up to the strawberry blond.

"Which one?" I asked him.

"The blonde, not the redhead." He clarified and I nodded my head in response. "Well that's Elsa. You will try and friend her, but beware she is despicable."

I chuckled a little. The comment for one, was really weird. Mostly though, it was Pitch who made me laugh. While he had this intimidating exterior, he gave off a vibe of loneliness, like he was dying to talk to someone. Perhaps, Elsa was to blame for this. However, looking back over at her I couldn't see how an angel like her could cause any harm.

"So why am I befriending her?" I asked.

"Because you need her to fall in love with you. I want her to feel so happy with you." He said with a wicked smile. The smile did not match his words

"This is your revenge?" I paused. "To make her feel happy?"

"No you idiot." He snarled. "The revenge will come when you break her heart. You will make her wish she was never even born. You will make her fear love. "

He started doing one of those classic evil villain laughs. A few people had turned to us, making me shift uncomfortably in my shoes. God, this was the worst idea.

"Listen, I don't think I can just get that girl to fall in love with me." I told him. Platinum blonde hair, a slim figure, and sensitive eyes. From the distance I may not be able to tell what color they are, but they still looked so deep. Add all that stuff together and the message is clear...Elsa is outta my league.

"Trust me you can." Pitch assured impatiently. "When I saw all the girls staring at you in that toy store, I knew you were my guy. You can get her to fall in love with you, _partner_."

The word rolled off his tongue strangely, like it was suppose to be an insult. If I was a turtle I would have crawled into my shell, to never come back out.

Think of the money Jack, I told myself.

"Okay I'll try." How hard could this be? " So is there somewhere I should go to get my schedule and stuff."

"No, I have that taken care of." The same wicked smile as before on his face, as he handed me a piece of paper. "I have had your schedule created to be the exact same as Elsa's." The connections this guy had were astounding.

"That has your locker combination and schedule." He explained. "Now go talk to her!"

I felt my feet drag me towards her, stopping nearby to casually listen to her conversation.

"You must be Scar." Elsa coldly snarled at to the person in black. Maybe she actually is an indecent human being, she just appeared so innocent and pure. I don't typically judge a book by their cover, but this cover had just seemed so perfect.

The girl with the red hair also seemed rather perfect, and right now she was sending Elsa a very aggravated look.

"I am." The guy smiled robotically, almost forced. "But you can call me Taka."

Elsa had backed away slightly, staring at the other girl with fear for a second. To say she looked concerned was an understatement.

"I will." She held her ground, giving the guy another glare, before facing the girl again. "You should probably head to class Anna."

The girl, I guess named Anna, nodded slightly. "Bye sis." She smiled and walked away with Taka, leaving Elsa with a concentrated expression.

"Be careful, hearts are more fragile than you think." She whispered delicately under her breath, barely audible.

I really shouldn't fret that though, I decided. Sisters often are worried for each other.

Show time! I dropped my schedule in Elsa's direction, and it slid perfectly under the edge of her shoe. She seemed to snap out of her trance as she picked it up and handed it to me shyly.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile.

"No problem." She replied rather quietly.

Now I had never been one who thought eyes could hold emotion, yet somehow hers did. Her blue orbs displayed such sadness. Her words suddenly echoed in my head.

 _"Hearts are more fragile than you think."_

Maybe she had already been through a heartbreak. Did Pitch know about this? I couldn't just break her heart now, be another nuisance in this young lady's life. Maybe I should consider backing out.

No I can't! Think of the money, I told myself harshly. Pitch must have a good reason.

"Hey, so, I'm kinda new here and I can't find my class." I admitted truthfully. "Could you help me find Mr. North's room?"

Elsa looked pretty surprised to hear the name. "Eh- yeah, I actually have that too. I'm surprised they put a new student in an AP class." The way she hugged her books against her maroon sweater told me she was still uncomfortable.

"Oh, really. It must have been because of my past grades, not to brag but I'm pretty much a genius." I smirked as I began following her.

"I believe that is the exact definition of bragging. Besides, I think I can give you a run for your money when it comes to who the smartest student in Mr. North's class is." As soon as she said it she retreated. Suddenly she seemed really sad, like a cute little kitten that lost her mittens. What could she have done to Pitch? I couldn't help thinking again how innocent she looks. Looks can be deceiving, I told myself again. Either way, a conversation neededto be started.

"So since we both have AP History, I'm assuming that you are a senior too."

Elsa shrugged. "Um- yeah." She said simply, not really making eye contact.

She had really retreated into that timid state. "So how long have you been going to this school?" I asked lamely.

"Oh, since preschool." Elsa responded. "My dad's company headquarters is actually here in Arendelle."

Yes! A longer answer. "So what's your dad's company?" I asked.

"It's Winter's Insurance." She told me.

"Really? That's the insurance that like my whole home town uses!" I exclaimed causing her, to my surprise, to blush and look away from me.

"Yeah it's a big company." Elsa admitted quietly.

Looks like I hit a rough patch. Time for a subject change. "So do you know anything about Mr. North?" I asked.

Elsa giggled a little, showing me a small smile. "I feel like I'm being interviewed with all these questions you're asking."

Now it was my turn to blush. It was just my way of keeping a conversation going. "Oh- sorry, I was just curious." I admitted. At least I know Elsa has a good sense of humor.

"It's no problem really." Elsa smiled slightly. " I don't know much about Mr. North, just that he teaches AP History, and he always has this huge semester long project at the beginning of the year. Which by the way, I'm not excited for."

"Well great." I started sarcastically. "I'm sure that everyone taking this class already knows who they're going to pair with. What a great way to start the year." While I seriously found this annoying, I really wanted to drop a hint that I wanted to be partners with her. I mean there are love stories that start with a school project right?

Elsa giggled again. "Don't worry, he makes everyone draw for partners." She assured me.

Elsa turned and walked into a classroom, and I followed her in. I expected she would go join the large group of people talking, but instead she went and sat in the back corner.

Naturally, I sat down next to her. "You like the back?" I asked.

Elsa seemed to frown a little, causing me to assume this was another rough patch. "I guess." she replied simply.

The silence engulfed us as I searched my brain for something to say. Finally, she turned to me beginning to open her mouth.

"Listen, it's sweet of you to talk to me, and sit next to me, but I'm not really social anymore-"

"Anymore?" I interrupted.

"I use to be socialish." She sighed deeply, as if the words were not coming out right. I couldn't help but wonder what happened. No doubt it would be another rough patch. "But the point is you can be popular and have friends, as long as you pretend you never met me." Her eyes were pleading with me to agree. Those eyes, so similar to mine, yet so different with their feminine sparkle.

"No thanks." I couldn't help but smirk. However, it quickly turned into a sincere smile. "I'd rather make friends with the shy, used to be social, girl who helped me find my class. The girl who I can already tell has an incredible sense of humor, and an interesting back story." I explained. The weird thing was I meant it, not just for the money. I was kind of hoping she wouldn't fall in love with me, because I did not want to break this intricate

girl's heart. When did my life get so complicated?


	3. I Want You To Stay

**Elsa's POV**

Why me? I hadn't had anyone attempt to be my friend in a very long time. Perhaps, it was because he did not understand the situation he was getting into. Everyone else in this school understood I wasn't meant to be social. That I was meant for isolation, and nobody really seemed to care, unless you count Anna.

Logic told me I should have refused to help him find our class, but he just seemed like a lost little puppy. And who doesn't love puppies? It's not like I needed to help him though. Surely someone else would have helped a guy like him. Correction, there would actually be a line of girls begging to help him.

Yet he asked me. I wish he understood the mistake he made. Befriending me is the equivalent of asking to be in a car that you know is going to crash. Except he didn't know that it was going to crash. I needed him to give up, to understand. This mystery guy should accept defeat and leave.

"I'm sorry, whatever your name is, but you don't understand my life isn't something you should try to get involved with." I tried to reason with him.

Instead of retreating, he smiled at me. "My name is Jack Frost and you don't understand that you deserve to be happy, and you deserve a friend even better than me. Sadly for you, I seem to be the only one available right now, but when you find someone else to replace me with, I'll back off." He said.

God, why did he have to be so sweet and funny. Wait…

"Jack Frost!" I exclaimed in disbelief. I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop.

"Um, yeah?" Jack replied.

"Jackson Overland Frost?" I asked. He looked a little freaked out, with reason, but I didn't even care. This was a miracle! Jackson Overland Frost! It was freaking Jackson Overland Frost!

"Yeah. How di-"

"Your dad started the ice rink company that I'm like in love with!" I squealed. "I can't believe it! I did a research project about the company, and your dad, like 5 or so years ago! It was 8th grade! You were in it, afterall he named the company after you. I can't believe he sold it four years ago." Who would get rid of something so incredible?

I turned back to Jack, seeing he was in a trance. His eyes were slightly crystallized as they stared up at the ceiling, their playful glint having vanished.

"You okay?" I asked. I hadn't meant to offend him or anything.

"Well actually my mom was the one who sold the company." Jack started. "My dad passed away, and my mom hated having the memory of him, with all the ice rink stuff always coming up. So she- she just sold it and considered that a way I'd saying goodbye and letting go."

"Jack, I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have brought it up if-"

"It's fine." He interrupted, chuckling lightly. "You didn't know, how would you? And besides, it's been four years."

"Time doesn't heal all wounds." The words slipped out of my mouth.

"Sadly." Jack responded, his eyes meeting mine again. I felt my own eyes water at the subject. My dad is tough sometimes, but I can't stand to think of life without him.

"Um, well-" I cleared my throat slightly, shifting unconformably. "Anyways, I think you should sit somewhere else." I reminded him.

Of course, he felt the need to torture me for trying to do what was best for him. "I will if you tell me you want me to." Jack said it so simply, like he was mocking my request.

"Fine, I want you- well, I would simply prefer- can you please just sit somewhere else?" I wasn't one to lie and it was being used against me. He seems like a great guy, why would I want him to leave?

"It's for the best." I added.

Still Jack was stubborn. "Just say you want me to leave, not for me, but for you."

"Jack." I pouted. He knew he was winning this conversation. God, I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face."I would like you to stay but-"

"No but's." He interrupted. "I want that excited girl who was just talking about ice rinks to be here full time, and now I know I'm not wasting my time, and hopefully not annoying you like crazy. I'm not right?"

I laughed a little. Besides the smirk he was pretty great. "No, you're actually really fun."

"Grea-"

Footsteps suddenly echoed in the classroom. "Hello class." Mr. North boomed. "I will just get straight to the point. Everyone knows I dish out a project during the first semester, so for the rest of class we will draw names. I will go in alphabetical order."

I tuned in and out as names were called and drawn. I counted the number of students in the class, 22, so only the first 12 would actually draw names. Naturally, I assumed Elsa Winters wasn't going to be in the first 12 if we are going in alphabetical order, even though some people ahead of me would most likely be drawn before being called up.

"Jack Frost." Now that got my focus, and it seemed many others too.

Jack made his way to the front of the classroom and slipped his hand into the bucket, many girls staring at him in lust. I heard Cinderella go as far as to whisper something to her friends about him being a hunk who needed to be her partner.

My eyes narrowed slightly at her, while I clenched my fist for no reason. My knuckles were turning whiter than usual. Still, my fist remained tight as I watched Jack in anticipation.

"Elsa Winters." Jack read to the class. I couldn't help notice his smirk had returned. I also couldn't help but notice the defeated look on Cinderella's face. I couldn't even explain the bubbly feeling that took over my body.

"Good luck with her." Gothel suddenly whispered loudly to Jack as he walked past her, back to where I was. "She doesn't even talk."

I felt my jaw drop as the room broke out into small, somewhat hidden, fits of giggles.

"She breaks up with a guy and then throws a big tantrum and gets all depressed."

What?!? I knew there were rumors about me, but no one had ever bluntly stated one. They actually thought I was some some spoiled princess who got upset the second her prince charming stopped following her every command. That he didn't come crawling back to me after our breakup.

She shot me a triumphant look, her black curls bouncing slightly. She wanted me to cry; she wanted me to fall apart. If there was one thing I knew how to do it was to pretend to be that 'perfect' girl. I lifted my head high and paid no attention to that waste of skin.

"Funny you wish me good luck with Elsa." But then the dam broke. Watching Jack stare at Gothel with that- that look. He agreed with her and that I couldn't take. For some reason I was already attached to the random guy I escorted to class. He was just so intriguing, so alluring. The way his eyes sparkled, and that hoodie clung to his chest. He had this boyish charm that was irresistible. He was honestly the most attractive guy my eyes had ever had the pleasure of looking at.

But, he was more than that. He was making an effort to befriend me, something nobody had in a long time. He was simply talking to me and it thawed my frozen heart. However, reality was about to come crashing down as him and Gothel talked about me as if I were the mud beneath their shoes.

Jack's smile shifted back into a smirk. "When I was just praying I wouldn't have to be with you."

 _YES!_

"Oh I see." Gothel harshly spat. Her eyes rolled slightly as she stared at him in disgust. "Looks like you're just going for another pretty face."

"Actually, Elsa happens to be beautiful inside and out, while you don't seem to be either of those." Jack responded as he sat down next to me. Did he actually just call me beautiful? Did he actually just defend me? I had never wanted to hug someone more, to overflow them with my gratitude. He didn't even understand how much this simple war of comebacks meant to me.

"You don't know anything about her! Just ask her about Hans!" Gothel shouted.

"Okay enough!" Mr. North yelled, silencing the class. "I can't let this fight continue any longer. We need to finish drawing names."

I hardly heard Mr. North continue though, because I was too focused on Jack. A few hours ago I had no idea he even existed, but now I was so thankful he did.

"Thanks Jack." I heard my timid voice whisper.

"No problem, she had no right to say that stuff." Jack explained.

"Yeah, but you you had no reason to defend me." Yet, he did it anyways.

The class was rather dull after that. The only thing of interest was when Jack showed me his schedule after Mr. North finished with the partner selection. The weird thing was that our schedules were completely identical, without one difference.

I know it sounds cheesy, but it felt like destiny, or some twist of fate. Maybe Anna was onto something when she said love at first sight existed.


	4. Getting To Know You

Jack's POV

The rest of the day, except lunch where I updated Pitch on what is going on, I talked to Elsa. The real her would burst out occasionally, only to be shoved back in. After a week and a half I started eating lunch with Elsa, Anna, and Taka.

"Hey Jack would you want to come over tonight?" Elsa asked timidly as we sat down at lunch. "We possibly could work on our project."

"Sounds great" I replied. My stomach started to turn as Pitch walked into the lunchroom. He will be happy that Elsa and I seem to be getting along.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed. "Go Jelsa!"

I chuckled and raised a brow. "Are you trying out for cheerleading?" I asked. Anna shook her head.

"What's Jelsa anyway?" Elsa asked.

"Seriously, it's so obvious" Anna said. "You get it Taka, right."

Taka looked up from his food slightly and shrugged his shoulders. He barely speaks and he is definitely not the right match for Anna. Besides he doesn't deserve her, not that I can judge considering I'm betraying probably the best person on the planet. I don't deserve anyone, not even Gothel.

"Well" Anna continued. "It is your ship name. Jack plus Elsa."

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, but I decided to laugh it off. "You realize your sister is way out of my league" I said turning to Elsa. Elsa rolled her eyes and stared down at her lap.

"I'm going to be surprised if it doesn't happen" Anna said.

Elsa looked up at Anna , a hint of a smile now on her face. "What about Kristanna?" She whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

Anna's eyes widened and she pointed discreetly at Scar.

"Like he is paying any attention" I pointed out. "So let me guess that is the ship name of Anna and Kristoff."

"Not going to happen" Anna said.

"I'm going to be surprised if it doesn't" Elsa teased.

"We like barely talk" Anna argued.

"Actually you guys talk all the time" I said. "Or at least you are always talking when I pass you in the hallway."

"And in Greek Mythology class he stares at you" Elsa added.

Anna shook her head. "I'm taken."

I shrugged. "You never know what might happen."

Anna shook her head again in annoyance. "Elsa what do you even see in him?" She asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

The rest of the day flew by. Soon I was at Elsa's house.

"So Elsa what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Do you think we should work on our project?" Elsa asked.

I shook my head. "Nah" I replied. "We are only like a week into school."

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure" I replied. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"I usually prefer comedies" Elsa said. "They lighten the mood."

I nodded my head in agreeance. "Perfect."

Elsa put in comedy. During the movie I snuck a few glances at her. So this is the girl I'm suppose to betray. This cute girl laughing at this cheesy movie. How can anyone hold a grudge against her?

Elsa's POV

Once the movie was over I realized Jack hasn't actually been to my house before. "Would you like a tour?" I asked him.

"Sure" Jack replied casually. _Sure_. What kind of answer is that? If he doesn't want a tour he should just tell me. I don't want to bore him.

I started showing him the different rooms trying to tell if he seemed interested. "This is my parents bedrooms. That is the downstairs bathroom" I said as we continued walking. "This is the kitchen. Here is my sisters room."

Finally we walked up the stairs. I opened the door. "And this is my room" I explained. My room is literally as soon as you open the upstairs door.

"Cool room Elsa" Jack said staring at different sections of my room.

I have a different sense of style than most. Not that Jack would know from looking around. The room is an ocean blue, with a black outline at the top. There is a window on the back wall. A bathroom on the same side as the door, and a closet on the left. Of course, that is a little different, but my room use to be very different. I had snowflakes hanging from my ceiling, a bunch of French phrases and posters, and some trophies. I had won them all at ice skating tournaments. How I missed those days, the days before Hans showed up. Hans seemed like such a miracle at the time. My hero, my rescuer, the perfecy guy, but that was just the dreamer inside of me talking. I know now that fairytale endings only happen in the books.

"You okay Elsa?" Jack asked. I glanced up to see how concerned he looked.

"Sorry, lost in thought" I admitted. "I'm fine."

"Ok" Jack responded, sounding unconvinced. He continued looking around the room. It was then that I realized exactly how attractive he is. He also seems to be a very kindhearted person. The dreamer inside of me was screaming, and for the first time since Hans I felt a weird, yet familar, feeling. I felt like a bunch of insects were squirming in my stomach. Though as gross as that sounds, I felt really happy, energetic, and free.

Dang it! Is this just another Hans, the sequel to my heart break. Voices starting debating in my head.

 _Don't be stupid Elsa. He is just another guy, another player._ _But...he might not be. He may be worth the risk. Jack may be different._

"Cool, you have your own bathroom" Jack commented snapping be back to reality, and out of my internal debate. Not that the debate made any sense. If Jack really is different it won't matter. He can literally have any girl he wants, or I would assume based on the constant flirting he receives.

"What's this box?" Jack asked snapping me out of my thoughts once again.

"What box…" I stopped short realizing he was looking into my closet. "Oh that box."

"Can I open it?" He asked.

"Can you even read?" I suddenly snapped. "The box says do not open, but hey let's just open it anyway."

He backed away from the box slowly. "Sorry" he mumbled. "I didn't think it would be personal."

I regained my common sense. "No I'm sorry, I would just prefer not to open that box...bad memories" I explained.

Thankfully, he nodded his head, and dropped the subject. Maybe one day I'll reopen that box.


	5. The Date

**Elsa's POV**

Ding!

Jack looked down at his phone. "Oh sorry Els, my mom wants me home" he said.

I nodded, but couldn't help myself from trying to read the screen. I felt like he wasn't being honest, which I am aware of, is very paranoid. Nerveless, the screen really did say mom at the top.

Either way if he was going somewhere else he could tell me. We aren't even dating.

I walked Jack to the door and waved goodbye as he drove away.

 **Jack's POV**

I felt bad for lying to Elsa. Pitch had texted that he needed to talk to me immediately. Most likely it is just because we haven't been able to talk at lunch recently. I saw Elsa look at my screen, not that it matters. I changed Pitch's name to mom.

"Hey Pitch" I said as I walked into my apartment. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Does Elsa cross her legs when she is with you?" He asked.

"Um...maybe. I haven't been paying attention" I admitted.

"Okay, well, do her pupils become increasingly larger when she sees you" Pitch asked.

I shrugged. "Who pays attention to that kind of stuff?"

"Fine, here is an easy one" he said. "Do you make her laugh and smile?"

"Yeah, I guess. She has an awesome smile" I said before I could stop myself.

Pitch narrowed his eyes, shooting me a deadly glare. "Do you want to know why I picked you?" He asked, though I could tell it was rhetorical. "The reason I picked you was, not only did all those girls hit on you at that toy store, but also because you rejected them all. I assumed that not even Elsa would be able to play you."

"I just don't think Elsa is trying to play me" I admitted. "Maybe if you explained what she did that made you so mad I…"

"NO!" Pitch interrupted furiously. "Elsa deserves all of this and more!"

"But Elsa is so sweet now" I explained. "Maybe you could reconsid…"

"NO!" Pitch interrupted again. "Promise me you will not fall in love with her."

I struggled to respond. My mom always told me not to promise something, If I'm not sure I can keep it. I'm already lying to her, I can't break another rule. "I doubt I will fall in love with her" I said honestly. "But I can't promise."

"YOU IDIOT!" Pitch screamed. "If you fall in love with her it will be the last thing you ever do."

I shrugged, it's not like I can completely control it. Pitch wants me to make her smile. The ironic thing there is every time Elsa smiles, I'm pretty sure In the one who comes closer to being in love.

After that everything's a blur. One second we had just met and the next we were best friends. It had been a month since school started. Of course I still don't know much about Elsa, I can see there is a lot buried, but I at least know way more.

I've learned Elsa is even better than I originally thought and her inner beauty somehow is prettier than her outer beauty, if that's even possible. I am pretty sure that she is secretly Aphrodite, from that Greek mythology class we both take. Well except for the fact she is not at all like Aphrodite personality wise.

I learned Elsa feels pressure from her dad owning one of the most successful companies,or at least I think. Elsa is pretty shy on subject, but she does mention making her dad proud. She is the one who is suppose to take over his company. I learned Elsa always tries her hardest she is literally perfect.

I'm literally dying of guilt now. Pitch keeps telling me Elsa is falling in love with me, and while that seems so awesome, I pray he is wrong. What could Elsa have done that made Pitch so set on revenge?

"Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Oh sorry" I said. "Where were we?"

""Well I was thinking that we should change this reflection about the Holocaust, I think it's too one sided. So maybe we should say at least one positive thing about it, if we can even find one" Elsa said in annoyance.

I chuckled at how stressed she looked "chill Els, you are clearly the smartest person in this class" I told her.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but still showed me a bit of that smile I fell in love with "Jack I'm serious, is this too one-sided, I don't want to seem one-sided" she said. "Or maybe Mr. North would like it if we really expressed our thoughts, after all we are analyzing it. Let's see analyzing is to examine methodically and in detail, the constitution or structure of something, especially information, typically for purposes of explanation and interpretation. So I guess if we one-sidedly interpreted it than that's fine, right?"

I chuckled again "Seriously chill, you're doing great" I said. "And how do you know the exact definition of analyzing."

"I looked it up on google" Elsa said pointing to her screen.

"That is a good go to option" I agreed. "So Els I was wondering if you would like to see a movie or something tonight?" I asked nervously. "You know for once hang out and not work, or consider working, on our project. I think it is about time."

Elsa's eyes got wide, adding to my fear, but soon she smiled. "Sounds like fun, what type of movies do you like?" she asked.

Thank god she said yes, or this would have been awkward "Anything you like" I responded with a smirk.

Elsa laughed "okay I like the movies where a hot male lead, falls in love with a girl, but there is some sort of complication" she explained in a joking type manner.

"So basically my life" I responded.

"Since when are you a hot male lead?" She teased.

I clutched my heart as if in pain, choking dramatically.

"Okay fine, then who is your love interest? And what makes your story so complicated?" Elsa asked.

I shrugged, pretending I didn't know. Elsa is clearly the female lead and love interest, and the complication is clearly the fact I am being payed to break her heart.

"Well my love interest is going to have to be a hot girl" I explained. "Who do I know who is gorgeous? Let me think…didn't a stunning girl help me find Mr. North's class on the first day?"

Elsa's pale cheeks were now flushed red "Not funny" she said.

"I wasn't joking" I told her seriously.

She rolled her eyes. I do not get how someone can be that perfect, and still not understand her own beauty.

Soon it was lunch time and I sat down next to Elsa.

"How's it going guys?" I asked.

"Great" Taka responded, not sarcastically **,** yet somehow it felt like it was **.**

"I'm great too" Anna said.

I turned to Elsa, waiting for her answer.

"We talked as we walked to lunch, I just brought my lunch. It has literally been like five minutes" Elsa explained.

"So?"I asked ignoring her argument.

"I'm good" Elsa responded annoyed.

"Perfect" I said.

Everything went by as normal the rest of the day. I went home and texted Elsa.

 _Jack- What movie do you want to see?_

 _Elsa- not sure_

 _Jack- not a single movie popped in your mind?_

 _Elsa- Well I mean Trolls did, because there is all those commercials and stuff_

 _Jack- So do you want to see it?_

 _Elsa-um...do you?_

 _Jack- If you do_

 _Elsa- Jack have an opinion!_

 _Jack- Yes, I would love to see a kids movie with you, despite the fact we are both 18_

 _Elsa- I feel like you are being sarcastic_

 _Jack-Actually I was being completely serious_

 _Jack- so do you want to see it?_

 _Elsa-Sure_

 _Jack- sweet I will pick you up at 6:50 the movies at 7:15_

 _Elsa- cool_

 _Elsa- See ya then_


	6. Date Night

Elsa's POV

I had no idea what to wear. Throughout the month we hadn't actually talked in person outside of school without mentioning the project, unless texting and Skype count. We always started by saying we would work on it, but then drifted away from that. We hadn't even hung out anywhere but my house. Not to mention what Jack had said.

 _"I think it is about time."_

What does he mean by that? Is this like a date? Probably not, but I still need help.

Maybe Anna can help? It is about time I just tell her I like Jack, not that she doesn't already assume that.

I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Anna yell.

I walked in, nervously biting my lip.

"So Anna if you were going to go to the movies with a guy, what would you wear?" I asked.

"Is it a date?" Anna asked.

I shrugged "um...let's assume this person isn't sure if it's a date" I suggested.

Anna rolled her eyes "this person?" She asked in disbelief. "I know you're talking about you. So let's see, Jack asked you to a movie, not specifying if it's a date or not, so you don't know what to wear."

"Pretty much" I said.

She got off her bed, headed into my room, and walked into my closet.

"Wear this" Anna said, holding up a teal dress I have never worn. It is form fitting, has a white lace top, and doesn't look very long.

"Are you sure?" I asked my stomach feeling a bit uneasy. I hasn't worn a dress since...

"Positive" Anna replied.

I went to the bathroom and threw on the dress, I walked back to Anna starting to braid my hair like normal.

"Don't!" Anna exclaimed " wear it down for a change."

"Ok" I replied nervously, looking in the full length mirror. The hair is something else I hasn't done in a while. I am being so obvious! What if this isn't a date, I will look so stupid.

"Anna I can't wear this" I said.

"You can and will" Anna demanded handing me white slip on flats. "What time is he coming?"

"6:50" I replied giving in.

"Elsa that's in ten minutes!" Anna exclaimed. "Ok, wait at the top of the stairs and when he gets here I'll open the door and then call for you. That's how they do it in the movies."

I laughed "whatever you say" I said.

The doorbell rang ten minutes later. Looks like Jack is right on time.

"I'll get Elsa for you" I heard Anna say and I headed towards her.

"Hey Jack" I said as soon as he was in view.

He just stared at me. I felt like some sort of alien.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing" Jack replied. "I just never thought I'd see the day where Elsa Winters wears a dress. Or wears her hair down for that matter."

Heat starting radiating on my face. I thought there might actually be a fire starting.

"Sh..shut up" I stuttered leaving my house. I heard Anna giggle as she closed the door behind us. "I know it's stupid to wear a dress to a kids movie, but I did it anyway. Anna convinced me" I explained.

"Well she should join debate club, because she managed the impossible with her words" Jack said in disbelief, as he opened the car door for me.

I sat down in his car. "Is this really that weird?" I asked gesturing to my outfit nervously.

"No" Jack said "I just find it so impossible that someone managed to look so perfect that even the stars can't shine as bright."

I blushed "why do you do that Jack?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Compliment me" I replied. "You've done it since the day I meet you."

"Well can you blame me?" He asked. "It's not my fault you have so many things that deserve compliments."

I rolled my eyes at him "did you flirt with all the girls at your old school?" I asked.

"No" he said. "Believe it or not I was never really a big flirt, but with you I just can't resist."

My lips spread into a smile I couldn't stop. If Jack wasn't driving, I might just have kissed him.

Jack's POV

When we got to the movie Elsa told me she needed to use the restroom, and headed off.

I went ahead and bought our tickets, a large popcorn, drinks, and some candy I know Elsa likes. I bought, Reese's pieces, gummy bears, and twizzlers.

"Wow Jack I can't believe you got her to wear a dress!" Someone exclaimed behind me.

I turned around to see Tadashi, from my 5th hour class, and who I assume is his little brother. The young boy with his jet black hair, and different facial features, definitely resembles Tadashi.

"You know nobody was able to get Elsa to wear a dress, but Hans" Tadashi said.

"Well Anna's the one who convinced her" I told him.

"Trust me, Elsa and I use to be great friends, she must really like you if she wore a dress" Tadashi replied. "Kind of funny, but back when Elsa talked to everyone, every guy had a crush on her, myself included. Though she was of course taken by Hans. There was always something off about that guy. I personally doubt that Elsa was playing him."

"Playing him?" I asked.

"Well everyone seems to think she broke Han's heart, and then tried to get back with him the next day. They say he went crazy, and moved away heartbroken, but Elsa wouldn't have done that to anyone" Tadashi explained.

"You're right" I agreed.

"Anyways we should probably go" Tadashi said walking away with the boy.

Elsa came back a little bit after Tadashi left.

"Sorry that took so long" Elsa said softly.

"No problem" I said. "I ran into Tadashi while you were gone."

Elsa's facial expression became unreadable. "Oh cool, what did you talk about?" She asked.

"You" I replied simply.

"What about me?" She asked clearly trying to dig deeper, rather than have a casual conversation.

"Well he said it was amazing that I got you to wear a dress, even if Anna did the real persuading, and then we kind of started talking about Hans. I guess he could convince you to wear a dress too" I explained.

"Oh yeah, he could" Elsa agreed quietly. "Did he say anything else?"

"He told me the typical story people believe about what happened between you and Hans" I told her.

Elsa's eyes widened "Jack I really didn't just dump him and then…"

"It's fine Elsa" I interrupted. "I don't believe the story, and neither does Tadashi."

"Wait, Tadashi doesn't believe the story either?" Elsa asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, why?" I asked hesitantly.

"It just makes me happy to know that he believes in me" Elsa explained still smiling.

"So do you like him?" I asked, jealously starting to flood over me.

"No" Elsa replied simply.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes" She said.

"So did you use to like him?" I asked, dropping all subtly.

"If I told you Tadashi has a girlfriend now, could we drop this?" Elsa asked.

"Probably" I replied.

"Well Tadashi is dating a girl nicknamed Honey Lemon" Elsa told me "and besides he was always more like a brother to me."

I laughed "good to know."

We went and sat down into theater 7.

"So how many girls have you dated?" Elsa asked raising a brow.

"Let me think" I said beginning to fake count "22 if you count Lillie, though we only dated for like a day."

"22!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I've actually never had a girlfriend" I said. Elsa looked absolutely shocked. "It that sad?" I asked.

"No" Elsa replied " just surprising."

After that the movie started and we watched it happily, while eating our snacks. The movie ended up working out perfectly, as expected in a kids movie.

"So you want to drive somewhere?" I asked Elsa as we got into my car.

"Um...what kind of somewhere?" Elsa asked.

"Somewhere with a good view" I replied.

"Sure" Elsa agreed.

I drove her up to the top of the town to a lookout I had stumbled upon on my way into the town. Maybe while we were up here I will get the chance to tell her the truth. I am being payed for everyday I spend with her. Damn, I don't think there is any possible way to make that sound ok. I'm so sorry Elsa!


	7. Newest Couple

**Elsa's POV**

Jack rolled down the top of his car and we just sat in the backseat and stared at the breathtaking view. It wasn't the typical sunset people come to lookouts to see. No, in fact it was more like the opposite. The dark clouds covered half of the moon, as it lit up the night sky. Down below Arendelle's lights were clearly visible. The whole thing is very relaxing.

"Elsa do you consider this a date?" Jack asked me, still staring off into the distance.

"Uh...do you?" I asked.

"I do if you do" he said turning to face me.

"Well I hope it's a date" I replied honestly.

Jack scooted closer to me "Elsa… I love you" he said, his impossible snowflake patterned eyes so close to me. I could feel his minty breathe, sending a tingling sensation throughout my body.

"I...can't believe it, only people related to me have ever said that" I admitted in disbelief. "I love you too Jack!"

He looked relieved, yet a look of grief appeared on his face. However, the look disappeared as fast as it had come, making me wonder if it was only my imagination. It makes sense that I am still nervous. I haven't let anyone new in for so long, especially not a male figure.

"So Hans never…" Jack trailed off snapping me back to the current event occurring.

"No, Hans never said he loved me, not that I ever caught on. When I told Hans that I loved him he would just kiss me. I was too stupid, and naive to realize that wasn't good" I laughed bitterly. "Hans didn't love me, he played me."

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the pain from coming, but it didn't work, that is until something warm touched my lips. Jack is kissing me! A sweet kiss, so innocent, and so different than the forceful action Hans would pursue.

"Elsa?" Jack asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Never mind" Jack said, turning away from me.

"Uh, Jack I should probably head home" I told him looking at my phone screen.

"Right" he said hopping back to the front seat and putting up the car top.

I went back to the passenger's seat and he started to head to my house.

"Thanks Jack" I said as I got of the car "for everything."

"No problem" he replied, and he drove away.

I quietly opened the door to my house, not surprised to see Anna sitting in the living room reading an upside down magazine. Time to retell the entire date.

 **Jack's POV**

The next day I walked into school feeling queasy. Elsa actually fell in love with me.

"Hey Jack" Elsa said cheerfully. "I want to show you something after school."

"And what I'd I don't want to see it" I asked raising a brow.

Elsa laughed. "Then that would mean that you're not actually Jack."

"You see right through me" I admitted. Of course I would want to see whatever it is Elsa wants to show me.

"I will kind of need your help though" Elsa said.

I laughed. " As your boyfriend I am happy to offer my services" I said, smirking.

"Technically I never agreed to date you" Elsa said.

I got down on one knee, pulling out a ring pop. "Elsa Winters will you do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?" I asked.

Elsa giggled, smiling brightly. A smile nobody can resist. "YES!" she exclaimed.

I placed the ring on her finger and delicately kissed the top of her hand.

I just got myself a girlfriend. BEST DAY EVER!

 **Elsa's POV**

The whole day I was in the best mood possible. I was literally walking on sunshine. Jack and I are dating! I never thought I would move past Hans, yet I did. Now there is just one thing left to do.

"Follow me Jack" I said, guiding him to my bedroom, specifically the closet. I grabbed the box out and, with Jack's help, managed to put it in my bed.

"Don't tell me we are going to open the forbidden box" Jack said, faking a shocked expression. "Because when I suggested opening it, you made it quite clear that is not allowed."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up" I demanded, teasingly. "We are doing a bit of a remodel."

I grabbed a pair of scissors and opened the box slowly. I felt Jack gazing at me, clearly curious as to what it is I contained in the box. Finally, I opened the sides.

Jack bent over and examined it. "Wow, cool Els" Jack said. "Why did you keep it locked up?"

I shrugged. "I told you before, bad memories" I explained.

He nodded while I pulled out some snowflakes attached to nearly invisible string. "One second" I said. I ran into the garage and grabbed a ladder. I walked it back to my room, grabbing a snowflake, opening the ladder, and then hanging some snowflakes.

"So how come these snowflakes bring bad memories?" Jack asked.

I shrugged. I really don't want to explain, but a relationship is suppose to be built on trust.

"What's this?" Jack asked pulling out a picture in a black frame with little hearts.

I walks over to him grabbing the picture and looking at a me I almost didn't recognize.

The girl in the photo was smiling so brightly while looking over at the boy beside her. I almost forgot how happy Hans could make me feel.

"From the few times you mentioned Hans, I assumed he was some sort of monster" Jack said. "Though for the jerk he is, he seems to make you very happy."

I smiled, a happy memory flooding over me. "That day he took me to the beach" I said. "He never really liked Winter so he wanted to show me the joys of summer. He actually convinced me to wear a bikini. Hans may have an absolute nightmare, but this nightmare wasn't all bad."

"Oh...I'm glad you weren't completely unhappy" Jack said awkwardly.

I laughed removing the photo, and placing in a photo I had gotten printed of me and Jack. "Of course that was only some of the time" I explained.

"So Els, how come everyone in the school seems convinced you played him?" Jack asked.

"Hans made sure that was the way everyone remembered the story" I explained.

Jack tilted up me chin, and locked eyes with me. "If you ever want to talk about it, for real, then tell me" he said seriously. "Now anyways, let's hang some snowflakes."


	8. The Big Reveal

**Jack's POV**

After a few hours we managed to hang up all the decorations. The room looked absolutely stunning, I don't get why Elsa would ever take this stuff down. She has spectacular picture of Paris and different parts of France, with French captions. She has random posters of bands, encouragement, and cute animals. Elsa also has snow flakes that she hangs from the ceiling. She has the freaking best sense of style.

Of course, we came across multiple picture of her and Hans. Each time Elsa just casually took out the photo and placed in one of us. I tried despertly to ignore the sinking feeling my stomach had. Elsa looks so happy in each one. The only time I've seen her that happy was today, as we put all this stuff back up. Elsa really must have loved him, a lot. The truth hurts, but I'm sure she has moved on. Though I can't help but doubt.

"Thank you so much Jack!" Elsa explained, breaking my train of thought. "I'm really happy to have all these decorations back!"

I chuckled a bit, feeling at ease again. "I'm glad you like it" I replied honestly. Regardless I still do jot get how these decorations cause pain. What is she hiding?

 **Jack's POV**

The next day at school was pure torture. Elsa was being all adorable, and sadly vulnerable. I had almost forgotten about the whole betraying thing until Pitch caught on to my new status with Elsa, and texted me to tell me today's the day. The day I am suppose to break her heart. Pitch wanted me to do it in my apartment bedroom, while he hid in the closet. I devised a plan, a terrible one at that.

"Hey Elsa" I asked in 8th hour "would you like to see my apartment?" I had explained to her, partially, the situation with my mom and sister being back in Burgess.

"Sure" she replied "what time?"

"Right after school" I told her.

"Sweet" Elsa said.

8th hour went by all too fast. I keep pleeing with the time, asking for it to show down, but it would not. Where was this speed earlier this year? After that it was like I was on autopilot, I went to my locker, grabbed my backpack, and drove in front of Elsa to my apartment.

I unlocked the door to 15D.

"Woah!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Um...yeah" I said. "Can we talk upstairs?"

"Sure" Elsa replied cheerfully, that won't last long.

We sat upstairs on the two chairs.

"Listen Elsa there is something going on, something I hope you'll understand" I started trying to explain. "But first I should probably tell Pitch that I WON'T DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE ELSA!"

"Jack what are…"but she was cut off by a furious Pitch popping out of the closet.

Pitch went and stood in front of the door, blocking the only exit without a three story drop. Elsa looked terrified, now standing up leaning against the back wall.

"Jack who is he?" Elsa screamed.

"I think first you'd like to know who Jack really is" Pitch snarled, his signature smirk on his face.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it might actually break out of my chest. I looked at Elsa who was so confused and frightened. It made me feel so much worse.

"Wh..what are you talking about?" Elsa asked, her voice weak.

"You see I got Jack this place, I made sure Jack had the same schedule as you, and I paid Jack to talk to you" Pitch told her.

I watch Elsa's face transform into a look of disbelief, and complete betrayal.

"Jack wouldn't have…" but Elsa trailed off.

"I paid him to get you to fall in love with him, that way he could break your heart" Pitch explained. "Sadly Jack couldn't see the witch you are and fell in love with you, just as hard as you fell in love with him."

Elsa was now raising her hands in defense "what do you have against me" she asked strongly, though I could see the pain and fear that came along with her words.

"You got my brother arrested!" Pitch screamed. "I talked to him everyday and then you broke up with him, and he was so heartbroken, he went drinking. He did some stupid stuff and got arrested!"

So that's what this was about. I couldn't breath. I looked at Elsa who was in even more shock, yet was still managing to hold herself together.

"Your brother went drinking all the time!" Elsa screamed. "It's not my fault it finally had a consequence after our breakup!"

"LIER!" Pitch screamed. "Hans is innocent, and he loved you! You crushed him, playing your own stupid games!"

Elsa looked like she might explode, she has clearly been holding a lot in.

"YOUR, SO CALLED, PERFECT BROTHER RAPED ME!" Elsa yelled collapsing onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"LIER" Pitch snarled. "He wouldn't do that!"

Elsa pulled up her sweater to reveal a giant scar all the way across her flat stomach. She started taking through sobs. "He knew I was a virgin, but he didn't care if I wasn't ready, he forced me." Elsa said so quietly I could barely hear her. Her tears pouring like a gushing river. "I thought I could escape, run away, but he pulled out a knife and cut my stomach. After that I let him take my innocence. When all was said in done I decided to tell no one, to avoid him, he had already graduated after all. It was a stupid plan, he showed up at school the next day and yelled at me during lunch. He claimed I broke his heart, and I was some sort of monster for texting him saying we should get back together. Everyone believed him, I couldn't take it, everyone wanted me to explain what I did, what happened, but I just couldn't. I shut everyone out, even Anna for a while. Nobody knows what really happened, not even my family. Well I guess you two know now."

I could feel my heart breaking, how could someone do that to her? How could anyone be that cruel and heartless? I wanted nothing more right now then to kill Hans! HOW DARE HE! This all so crazy, do believable. Elsa held all of this in. She put on a smile everyday, she deals with people like Gothel who constantly accuse her of doing something so different from the truth. My anger for Hans started to fade into the background as my sadness grew.

I wrapped my arms around Elsa, wanting nothing more then for her to be all right, to somehow erase the pain. However, Elsa pushed me away, rejecting my offer.

"STOP!" Elsa screamed. "You believed I was a monster too. You helped him get his revenge on me" Elsa sobbed. "You lied to me, you said you loved me. You took what remained of my broken heart, and beat it with a hammer. You didn't care about me, you cared about your money."

That was way too much for me, I sobbed next to Elsa.

"I am so sorry Elsa, you didn't deserve this, any of this" I told her truthfully. "You are such a caring person, so smart, so funny, you didn't deserve this" I repeated hysterically. "You didn't deserve any of this. My family was going through a tough time, I thought it wouldn't matter if I got money this way. I was so stupid! Though Elsa I promise I never lied to you. You really are the perfect person, someone who deserves the whole world, but instead you got me. I'm sorry Elsa, you really didn't deserve this."

 **Elsa's POV**

Do I deserve this? I don't know. I have always tried my hardest at school, always tried to be the best person I can be, but Hans played me so easily. I was so stupid then and now I had been stupid again, letting Jack in.

I felt my heart shatter again. _Jack._ It was all a lie, he was being paid this whole time. I'm not even sure if this makes me angry or just miserable. I didn't think I could love again, yet I did. Why am I so stupid, so trusting?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked me weakly.

I looked at him. His eyes are all red and puffy, he looks like a disaster, though I am positive I look worse. I can feel the mascara running down my tear stained face. I can tell my hair's all frizzy and crazy from my breakdown on the floor. For some reason this bothers me. I don't want Jack to see me like this, I guess because I know I still love him. As much as I want to hate him, to despise him even, my heart just won't let me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked again.

I blushed realizing I had zoned out. "What is there to talk about" I grumbled.

"Well I may be a terrible person, but I know your story" Jack started. "So maybe if you told me more details it would make you feel better. I'm sure you have been holding it in for a while."

I wanted to say no, but at the same time Jack is so right. There is so much I want to get off my chest.

"Well it all started freshman year. I was just walking down the hall when Hans came up to me. It was the first day, so he offered me help to find my classrooms. I accepted and after that we started to get really close, and he asked me out. I felt so cool, dating a Junior and all. I don't know, it just got to my head, made me blind. He was a charmer that's for sure, he made me really happy. He made me feel special, but he also tried to change me. Your dad's company," I started and I noticed Jack flinch a bit "for example,was always my favorite research topic. I was going to do another paper Freshman year, second semester. I was so excited I ran and told Hans, thinking he would be happy too. Instead he chuckled, flashed me his winning smile, and then told me I should pick a better topic, so I did. I don't know how I couldn't see what he was doing. Hans had such a way with words, to where even the meanest things sounded like compliments. He convinced me Winter is stupid, skating is lame, blue is boring, French is a waste of time, my hair looks bad down, I should wear dresses to show off my curves, I would never be the valedictorian, he was a prize I should be honored to have, and worst of all, he convinced me that he loved me. He never even said the words and I still fell for it. How can anyone be that stupid?"

I broke down crying again even though I didn't want to. I probably looked so pathetic right now. Breaking down crying after explaining my guy troubles to someone who was being paid to deceive me. To my surprise though, Jack gently traced the side if my face.

"You're not stupid Elsa" Jack told me. "Everything Hans told you is a lie. You shouldn't have to beg a guy to stay with you,or wear a certain thing, he should be willing to follow you around the world. Elsa you somehow manage to look beautiful 24/7 hair up or down, make-up on or off. It is honestly unfair to the other girls. What's even more amazing though, is you manage to be just as beautiful on the inside. Elsa you are the most incredible person I've ever met."

Why? WHY! Why did Jack have to be so… Perfect. He lied to me, he played me, he acted just like Hans, yet I want to kiss him.

Though I didn't kiss him, what I did next actually took me for surprise. I slapped him, hard. I suddenly realized how angry I truly am.

"You can't just sweet talk your way out of this one!" I screamed, the furry rising inside me. "You came into my life, just like Hans, acting so innocent, so perfect. How can anyone fall for this kind of thing twice? You know what's worse though, at least with Hans I stopped loving him, in a weird way. I was heartbroken, but I stopped loving him. Though I can't stop loving you. Jack don't you understand what you've done! I am going to spend the rest of my days loving someone who only came into my life to cause me pain. Mission accomplished Jack! I hope this makes your dad proud."

His eyes flickered with pain as I said those last words. I instantly felt guilty, how could I say that? I felt so ashamed, even if in some way he deserved it.

"He wouldn't be" Jack said quietly. "Though I know he would have loved to meet you."

I was suddenly at a loss of words.

"I'm going to freshen up" I said stupidly, all my previous anger gone. I headed towards Jack's bathroom and closed the door. Why, I repeated again.

 **Elsa's POV**

I looked in the mirror and found I looked even worse than I had previously imagined. I'm shocked the mirror hasn't broken into a thousand pieces.

I started trying to remove all my ruined makeup when I heard Jack talking outside with Pitch. I had forgotten Pitch was even here.

"You can have your money back" Jack said.

"I don't want it" Pitch responded. "I already have more than enough."

"I don't deserve it" Jack said seriously. "What kind of person goes and deceives the absolute best person in the world?"

I smiled weakly, Jack seems genuinely sorry. Wait, is this just me being stupid again? After everything am I really just going to let him back in?

"Jack you did what you thought was best" Pitch said. "I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me Elsa doesn't deserve this. I thought she was just fooling you like she fooled my brother. I have been so set on revenge, for so long. It ruined my life."

I could hear Pitch rummaging around his bag. "This is Hans and I."

I heard Jack gasp "you look so…" Jack trailed off.

"Happy" Pitch finished. "I thought making Elsa miserable might bring that feeling back, but it didn't. Elsa however, managed to be happy again, with you. Stay here, she needs you, and you need her."

"Elsa doesn't want me here, and either way I don't have a place to stay."

"Well actually" Pitch said "I kind of just bought this apartment building to avoid all the renting stuff."

"You bought this!" Jack exclaimed, letting out a laugh of disbelief.

"Yep" Pitch answered. "You can stay here if you'd like. I'm going to go now, this is between you and Elsa...good luck."

"Thanks" Jack said.

I went back to the mirror and started removing my makeup again. After a while I got it off, for the most part. My hair however was not really working. I had taken it out of its usual braid, only to realize it would have been much better left alone. I look like Anna when she first wakes up.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked.

"Well… do you have a brush I could use first?" I asked shyly.

"Are you decent?" Jack asked, ignoring my question.

"What?" I asked. " I am but…"

Jack suddenly burst into the bathroom, a key in his hand.

"Let's talk" Jack said.


	9. Breakup

**Jack's POV**

Elsa was standing by the mirror, looking shocked. I could tell she had basically removed all of her makeup, causing her to look completely normal. Well normal except for the hair. I don't know how she did it, but somehow once she took it out of the braid it like exploded or something. I laughed a little.

"What?" Elsa asked attempting to smoothen down her hair.

"How can someone mess their hair up that much, yet still undeniably be the prettiest person ever to walk the Earth?" I asked, receiving a small chuckle from Elsa.

"Well your hair isn't perfect either" Elsa argued, still trying to fix hers, and completely ignoring the compliment part of what I said.

I looked in the mirror, and realized I had to agree with her on this one. I ran my hands through my hair, and it went perfectly back into place.

"Better?" I asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That is so unfair" she commented.

"Well actually you could cut your hair the same way as mine… so it is fair" I argued.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't look good on me" Elsa explained.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even think it's possible for something not to look good on you."

"Stop" Elsa pouted. "You know we aren't dating anymore?"

Elsa said it like a question, but it felt more like statement. The kind of statement that breaks your heart. Of course I realized she wouldn't want to date me anymore but...but hearing it made is so official. My first ever girlfriend just broke up with me.

"I know" I responded. "I'm going to go back to my hometown. I'll explain this whole mess to my mom, who will probably kill me."

" I want you to stay" Elsa admitted weakly.

My heart did a little leap inside my chest. "Really?" I asked, astonished.

"I don't want to want you to stay" Elsa said."but I do."

"How about we take a little road trip?" I asked randomly.

Elsa gave me a weird expression. "Jack it's the start of the school year" Elsa testified. "And there is the fact we just broke up after your complete betrayal."

"I know" I admitted. "Let me make it up to you...we could do it this weekend."

"Jack...I" Elsa sighed. "Jack I can't."

"Come on Els" l pleaded.

Elsa shook her head "no" she said once more. "I really can't this weekend, but maybe in a few weeks if things are going alright. Right now, the last thing I want to do is spend hours alone with you."

I felt my heart shatter, but I knew Elsa must be feeling worse.

"I should have told you" I said. "I was going to, that night at the look out, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to break your heart out of fear you would break mine in return. I was selfish Elsa, and I really am very sorry."

Elsa glanced down at her teal watch. "Well I should probably get going, see you later Jack" Elsa said as she headed out of bedroom door so casually.

My head immediately tried to process everything. I've broken Elsa's heart, and while she surprisingly doesn't hate me, she doesn't love me either. And then there is Hans. I swear if he ever gets out of prison, then I'll take his spot for a murder.

 **Elsa's POV**

I drove home as fast as I could, and ran into my room, slamming the door. I just laid there, on my bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

WHY? The same word I had been thinking ever since the truth came out. Jack was being paid to talk to me. Maybe I could have handled this all better if he had told me the truth at the lookout. It would be easier to eventually forgive him.

I slammed my head over and over on a textbook, finally understanding how Dobby must feel.

"Elsa" a soft whisper came from outside my door. I did not reply.

"Elsa I know you're in there" the voice came again.

"Go away Anna" I mumbled.

"I'm right out here for you, just let me in" Anna said.

I slowly approached the door and opened it. Anna gasped at the sight of me.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Jack happened" I replied.

"What, but aren't you two dating" Anna asked.

"I broke up with him" I explained.

Anna then scanned my room. "Your stuff is back" Anna stated.

"Yep" I replied with no emotion. "Jack and I put it all back up last night."

"So...why did you break up with him?" Anna asked. I groaned and sat down on me bed once again.

"I don't really feel it anymore" I lied.

"Come on sis, we both know that isn't true" Anna explained. "You are completely head over heels in love with him."

"You're right" I admitted softly. "Pitch is Hans older brother, and he has been paying Jack to talk to me this whole time."

"WHAT! No, Jack wouldn't" Anna said. "Jack loves you, I can tell."

I forced back the tears threatening to fall. "Jack tried to give the money back, when he didn't think I was listening." I said. "And apparently Jack also told Pitch that I didn't deserve this, and has been trying to talk Pitch out of it."

Anna shook her head. "None of this makes any sense" Anna said with frustration. "I mean sure you broke up with Hans, but that is no reason for Pitch to set this all up."

I groaned again, tears still threatening to fall. "Hans is in jail" I said bluntly.

"What?" Anna asked, more in confusion than concern.

"Pitch thought Hans was so heartbroken over me, that I was to blame for the stupid stuff he did" I explained.

"Did you forgive Jack?" Anna asked.

I shrugged. "I...maybe" I said. "I told him I wanted him to stay, and he agreed."

Anna seemed at a loss of words. We sat there in silence for what felt like forever.

"Describe Jack" Anna said randomly.

"Describe Jack?" I asked.

"Tell me what he's like" Anna said. "Trust me on this."

"OK fine" I said giving in. "Well throughout the short time I've known Jack, he has been very funny, witty, sympathetic, charming, adventitious, affectionate, generous, caring, cunning, relatable…" I was suddenly lost in thought, the past event being forgotten. "and the cutest idiot I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"You really are in love" Anna said. "And you didn't even have as many nice adjectives to describe Hans. Jack is a keeper."

I looked at her in complete disbelief. "So should I just forgive him for coming here to betray me" I asked, my anger having returned. "Anna he's a jerk, who is too likable for his own good."

"I just recommend you give him a second chance" Anna explained, and with that she left.


	10. Dealing With A Breakup

**Elsa's POV**

A second chance? I should give him another try at breaking my heart?

I laid down and cried again, ignoring the statics problems awaiting me.

"I hate my life" I mumbled. I sat up in confusion. I didn't mean that, right?

I shook my head and grabbed my homework. For once I enjoyed it, happy for the distraction.

 **Jack's POV**

I am an idiot, such an idiot. I couldn't just have told her at the lookout!

I laid back down on my bed, having finished my statics homework, and thought about Elsa.

The way she laughs, a cheerful sound. The way she smiles, so beautiful even the darkest of places light up. The way she gets lost talking about Winter and all the things she loves. Just Elsa being herself.

I slowly drifted to sleep, a smile stretching across my lips.

The next day I woke up full of determination. I will see Elsa, and I can apologize again. Maybe, eventually, we can go back to being friends. My mind didn't dare wish for more than that.

I got up, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and hair. I grabbed my casual attire of brown pants, and my favorite blue hoodie.

I drove to school my hands sweaty, my heart racing. That is until I saw Elsa chatting happily with her sister. My heart full on stopped.

Walk to her, I told myself. My feet stayed planted to the ground, as if glued to the floor.

Elsa looked as gorgeous as ever. Her hair in her usual braid. She wore a blue snowflake patterned sweater, and some black leggings. I couldn't help but stare at the angel before me.

For once I wished she was less pretty, maybe then I could approach her. Nevertheless, deep down I knew Elsa's beauty had nothing to do with why I couldn't talk to her.

I slowly dragged myself to her. I felt like I had an anvil attached to each leg. Finally, I arrived at Elsa.

"Hey Snowflake" I said timidly.

"Hey Jack" Elsa said casually.

Anna gaped at us, most likely confused on Elsa's casual continuation to the conversation.

"So...um" I rubbed the back of my neck, without paying attention. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"Oh" Elsa said with realization. "Cool, I totally forgive you."

"Totally?" I asked. "Since when do you say totally?"

Elsa shrugged. "I'm just trying not to make a big deal out of this."

"You seem different."

"Maybe you just didn't get to know me super well during all our forced conversations" Elsa suggested.

She said it sweetly, but bitterness was clear.

"I really am glad I met you. I never should have met you the way I did, but still I am happy we met."

"I am too" Elsa replied sweetly.

Anna continued to stare at us. "Are you okay Elsa?" She asked.

"Of course" Elsa replied, an unfading smile on her lips.

"Oh" is all Anna said.

"Well bye guys" Elsa said, walking away from both me and Anna.

"I broke Elsa" I told Anna, who just nodded and stared, off into the direction her sister had left.

I sat down next to Elsa in our first hour class. "If you're mad it's completely understandable" I told her. I wanted her to yell at me, to give me what I deserve. Instead, she smiled sweetly.

"The past is in the past" she said. "No need to fret the small stuff."

"Well, I wouldn't really call this small" I told her.

"Let's just work on the project" she suggested. I followed her guidance and played along.

Everything continued this way. I sat down at lunch next to Elsa, Anna, and Scar.

"So, Els" I began. "You sure this is all just fine with you."

For the first time all day, Elsa's smile faded away, leaving a scowl in its place. "I said it was fine, so let's just leave it at that." Her tone suggested that she was in no way fine.

"Punch me" I demanded. "Do something!"

"I don't want to to punch you" she cried desperately. "Or I do? I don't even know Jack...just...UGH!"

Anna and I were now staring at Elsa in confusion and shock.

Elsa just shook her head before standing up, and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Did she do this after her breakup with Hans?" I asked.

"Not at all" Anna replied. "She shut everyone out and went through a short stage of depression. I guess she's taking this a little _different._ "

I nodded. "I don't even know what to do" I admitted.

"Honesty's the best policy" Scar joked. I assumed he meant to say that to himself.

"Great idea" I commented, before heading to the library.

Anna stopped me before I arrived. "I think I should go."

I nodded, realizing all my efforts had made no difference. I really am sorry Elsa.

 **Elsa's POV**

I sat in the corner of the library curled up into a ball. Well I clearly did that wrong.

"Hey sis" Anna said.

"Hey" I replied softly.

"So I see you're taking the breakup in an interesting way" Anna observed.

I groaned. " _Interesting_ " I repeated. "I guess you could call me humiliating myself interesting."

"You're not humiliating yourself" Anna protested. "But you are starting to scare us with your change in personality."

I did a nervous chuckle. "I was trying to take your advice" I told her. "You know, give him a second chance."

"Giving him a second chance doesn't mean trying to erase the past" Anna explained. "I just think you should give him a chance to prove that he's more than that one mistake he made. Jack really wants to make it up to you."

"Well I just want to move past it" I told her. "I don't want to think about it."

"Jack does want to you to think about it. He's waiting for you to yell at him."

"I already tried that" I said. "It was ridiculous, the way I got mad at him for tricking me into falling in love. I just...I just don't know what to do. It's all messed up and weird."

"Just press the refresh button and go with flow."

I smiled at Anna, my first genuine smile in a while. "When did you become the wise sister?"

"I'm pretty sure it's always been this way" she teased.

I laughed, a little of humor was a nice change.

"Now we should hurry back" Anna suggested. "Sixth hour starts soon."

I followed Anna out the door.


	11. Welcome Back

**Jack's POV**

"Hey Jack" Elsa said as she sat down next to me.

I gave her a nervous smile in return. "Hey Els."

"So...do you want to...would you like to hang out after school?"

I just stared at her in disbelief. I don't deserve such a forgiving person. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Jack" Elsa began. Her tone suggested she was about to explain something. "When Hans and I broke up, he didn't feel bad at all. He just left my life, and that was that. I actually have a chance to move past our breakup, and I'm taking it. We aren't going to forget what happened, but I think we should move forwards."

Again, I don't deserve this angel. I stared at her. Her hair was in her simple braid, a few rebellious strands hanging loose. Her shirt was a teal sweater and the typical black leggings. She looked like she always does, but something seemed different.

"I would like that" I told her. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop apologizing every once in awhile.

She nodded her head, a bit hesitantly, as her hands fidgeted from a nervous habit.

Luckily, the teacher walked in saving us from trying to create a further conversation.

 ***Time Skip***

"Movie?" I asked, not exactly sure what I was suppose to say now that we had arrived at my apartment.

"Sure" Elsa replied simply.

"I'm guessing you want a comedy" I said.

She shook her head. "I want to try a horror movie" she told me. "I've never watched a horror movie."

"Really? I love horror movies!"

"What do you recommend?"

"Like a basic horror movie or…"

"Scary" Elsa interrupted. "My parents have never let me watch one, so I want to watch a real horror movie."

"How about Rings?" I suggested.

"Perfect."

I grabbed some soft blankets I own and threw them on the couch, along with some junk food.

"Should I be concerned that you had a million different blankets and a huge pile of snacks conveniently around?" Elsa asked.

"I'm a teenage guy, what did you expect?" I chuckled.

Elsa held up a soft poofy blue blanket. "I don't think typical teenage guys have a bunch of blankets."

"Who said I was typical?"

Elsa laughed slightly. "You've got me there" she admitted.

We settled down on the couch. I sat on the left side of the couch. Elsa, surprisingly, came and sat down directly across from me.

I began chrome casting Rings.

The movie had been playing for about thirty minutes when Elsa began curling up against my side. Her platinum blond hair rubbed against my neck, not that I minded. Only her eyes were peeking out of her blanket.

"Scared?" I asked.

"The video literally kills you seven days after watching it" she exclaimed.

I chuckled slightly. "That is kind of the point."

She shook her head, nuzzling further into my side.

Soon her hand slowly found mine. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We can stop" I told Elsa.

"I don't want to stop" she protested. "I need to know how this ends."

Suddenly, I understood the classic take a cute girl to watch a horror movie trick. Typically, I wouldn't sink so low, but I must admit I was enjoying the feeling of Elsa pressed up against my side. I just had to mess everything up.

"T-that wasn't bad" Elsa stuttered at the end of the movie. I chuckled slightly at the fear in her eyes.

"I don't think horror movies are your thing" I admitted.

She playfully punched my shoulder. "I beg to differ."

"Really?"

"No. That was terrifying! First and last time I watch one" she explained.

I chuckled again, her hand still in mine. I was glad she didn't try to discuss the movie. To be honest, I hadn't paid much attention. I was purely focused on the platinum blonde beauty that had been snuggling against my side.

"Well I should get going."

"See ya Els" she headed towards the door. "And thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Oh" Elsa stopped. "No problem." With that she left.

They next week consisted of the same type of casual conversation. Sure, we weren't back to where we had been, but I really was grateful to still have Elsa in my life.

"Have you guys seen Taka?" Anna asked as Elsa and I rounded another corner of the school.

"No, I assumed you two would be walking around the halls," Elsa admitted.

"That's what I thought too" Anna whined. "But he didn't meet me at my locker. We always walk together before school."

"Oh there he…" Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes stared straight ahead, her jaw literally touching the ground.

Anna, being oblivious to Elsa's sudden change in character, turned to where Elsa was looking. "Oh sweet," she said. "Taka's over there."

I too turned, noticing Taka talking to some guy in the corner.

"Elsa?" I asked. "You okay?"

She jerked me back by my hand, grabbing Anna in the process. If she wasn't so frantic, I would have been thankful to have her hand back in mine.

"He's back" Elsa whispered. "But he graduated. Why is he back?" She shook her head, turning the corner to look towards Taka again. "That is definitely him."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Hans is back," Elsa told us. No trace of relaxation was visible. Her platinum blond braid rested on the sleeve of her light blue snowflake tank top. Her toned legs were complimented by slick black legging resting just below her knee. She looked gorgeous! Sadly, her mesmerizing blue eyes were searching around in desperation, while her face gave off both a saddened and terrified expression. She looked ever more scared than when we had watched that horror movie.

I whipped my head around focusing more on the other guy. He was wearing a casual black shirt, some navy blue jeans, and a pair of shades rested in the pocket of his pants sticking out. The sun was casting a shadow in the corner that he rested. However, I must admit with the orangish-red hair and sideburns, he resembled the guy in Elsa's photos greatly.

Could Hans really be back?

 **Elsa's POV**

My heart was racing at an incredibly fast pace.

Hans is back! Why in the world is he back? What was I supposed to do now? Should I just avoid him?

The answer came to me quickly. No, I cannot just avoid Hans. I need to prove he has no power left in my life.

Using the strength I had left in my jelly legs, I wobbled towards him. I neared them, and faintly heard Anna and Jack following.

"Hey Taka" I said trying to start things off. "Anna has been looking for you."

Hans stared at me wide eyed, moving in front of Taka.

"Oh, sorry Anna" Taka apologized casually.

"Elsa Crystal Winters?" Hans asked ignoring Taka.

I gave him a slight smile.

"Well somebody grew up sexy" he complimented. "I think I might want to give those lips a try."

Now Jack decided to step forward, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh...my bad" Hans chuckled. "I see you've moved on. Glad to see you got a boyfriend."

"We aren't dating" I clarified. "I mean...we were… But now we are not."

"It's complicated I see. Good to know" Hans flashed me a smile, before leaning into my ear. "You could do _much_ better."

Goosebumps appeared on my arms, as a tingling sensation swept across my body.

"Why are you here?" I managed to ask.

"I came to finish my education" Hans told me.

"Finish?"

"I never technically graduated."

"Yes you did." This wasn't adding up. He had had his graduation. Sure, I hadn't actually gone...he said it was fine I had to work that day. Could he have actually been held back?

"I didn't have enough credits to graduate Senior year" he admitted. "I didn't feel like doing it again at the time, but now I see the error in my ways. I think we both know I made a lot of mistakes."

Hans gently traced the side of my face. Reluctantly, I pushed his hand off.

"Yes, yes you did" I replied coldly.

"What I did that night was wrong" Hans sighed deeply. "I messed everything up with you. I was so wrong, about everything. I've changed, I promise you that. If you want to write about ice rinks, be my guest. And hey, maybe Winter is just as good as Summer."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really really" Hans replied. "I'm not asking to be back to where we were, but do you think we could be friends again. I've missed you Elsa...and I am really sorry."

His piercing green eyes showed such sincerity. I knew, I really did, that I shouldn't forgive him so easily...yet maybe he meant it.

I shook my head sadly, letting my eyes grow sad with my heart. "I can't forgive you" I told him. "After everything you caused...I can't… not right now."

"I understand. Just understand that I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"I don't doubt that" I whispered. I tapped his heart. "I just hope this can finally be the one in control. Not alcohol, not any drugs, not greed."

Hans gave me a sincere smile. "I think you're right" Hans laughed slightly. "How about I give him a chance at the steering wheel."

I gave him a sincere smile as well. "I would love that."

 **Jack's POV**

Don't ask me what just happened, because there is no way I could tell you. The backstabbing heartbreaker that raped Elsa showed up being all sincere and apologetic. I had a strong desire to hit him, but at the same time you felt bad for the guy. Why? I don't know why the hell this guy seemed so...perfect. Even I wanted to forgive him.

"That went well" Elsa commented, as we entered first hour.

"Um...yeah, it went surprisingly well" I admitted.

Elsa just smiled and took a seat towards the middle. Elsa then waved slightly, confusing the heck out of me.

I waved back with uncertainty.

"Not you" Elsa chuckled. I turned around to see Hans entering he classroom. Just great.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Of course not" Elsa replied.

Hans went and sat down on the other side of her.

"So...we are doing a partner project I presume."

"Correct" I replied, even if he had been talking to Elsa.

Hans gave me a weird look. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I'm pretty sure at that point Elsa could sense the tension in the air. "Well… I guess I never really introduced you two. Jack this is my ex boyfriend Hans. Hans this is my ex boyfriend Jack."

"Nice to meet you." Hans held out his hand and I copied the motion.

"Same goes to you."

"Good morning class" Mr. North greeted. "It seems we have a new student." He turned to Hans. "I admit I was quite surprised to hear you would be trying my class once again."

"This time I intend to actually pass" Hans chuckled, earning a laugh from the class. Was it really that funny?

"Very good my boy" Mr. North replied. "You can take the project you had done before and modify it to the proper standards this time."

"Yes sir" Hans sulited.

"That is all" Mr. North announced. "You know what to do."

Gothel walked over to us. "You actually came crying back to her."

"Better than you." Hans smiled. "But I must admit the plastic surgery did you well."

"Ugh" Gothel scoffed. "I see you and Jack both enjoy scraping the bottom of the barrel."

As Gothel left Hans turned back towards Elsa. "They think you broke my heart?"

"That was how you made them remember it" Elsa replied, just a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I will have to fix that."

I didn't figure out what that meant until lunch. Hans walked towards the front of the cafeteria with a microphone.

"I would like to apologize to Elsa and all of you" he announced. "Elsa did not break up with me and then try to get back with me the next day. I treated her terribly and she reasonably called it quits. I decided to be an idiotic jerk about the whole thing and decided to mess with her perfect reputation. But in reality Elsa has always been kind, and a wonderful person, not to mention gorgeous. So...I thought I should set the record straight."

Hans headed back towards Elsa, Anna, Taka, and me.

"Thank you" Elsa said.

"I pretty sure I owed you" Hans chuckled. "I really hope I didn't mess up too much for you."

"It ended up okay in the end" Elsa admitted. "Besides I was never one to be into labels."

"That I know" Hans replied.

Is it just me or does it seem like Hans is flirting with her? He can't seriously think he has a chance after everything.

Yet, I later found out he might actually have a shot.

I drove Elsa home only to find a trail of rose petals leading to her room. I followed the path with Elsa.

When we entered her bedroom a million boxes of chocolates stood beside Hans.

"I thought you deserved a sweet surprise" he admitted.

Elsa launched herself into his arms. "Thank you!"

He chuckled, brushing back a strand of hair that had detached itself from Elsa's braid.

"Anything for you."

After watching the two smile at each other I called it a day. I left the room going unnoticed. I should face the facts, Elsa still loves him. Just saying it in my head broke my heart. She's actually gone; I blew my one shot.


	12. Hanging Out With Hans

**Elsa's POV**

A month had passed since my breakup with Jack. I had been hanging out with Hans more and more, waiting for some kind of sign of the old Hans. He seemed to be perfect now; maybe he actually changed. It was hard to forgive him after all the pain he caused, but a part of me wanted to.

Hans was my first love. He was the knight in shining armor. I really had gotten over him. That was when I started dating Jack.

Jack himself was a similar case. He seemed to have been like Hans, and he made a big mistake costing him his chance at being my boyfriend. The difference was I assumed Jack didn't mean it. Hans on the other hand, seemed to be okay with his mistake. I loved Jack still, I knew that. I just wondered if I might still have unresolved feelings for Hans as well after everything.

Hans was constantly flirting with me, and I casually began to flirt back at random times. Jack however, was the opposite. He constantly would apologize, and he did not attempt to bring us back to our old status.

It was a weird situation to be in; to have two guys beating down your door. Two guys who seemed to be perfect in completely different ways. I knew it was only a matter of time until I would actually have to choose someone.

"Hey Els?" Jack asked, snapping me back to reality. "Care to explain problem seven to me?"

"My pleasure" I replied, looking down at my Statistics homework. I explained the problem to him, and then continued my own problem.

"So do you want to hang out tonight?" Jack asked later.

I bit my lip slightly. "I would but…"

"Hans and you are hanging out" Jack finished. Neither Hans nor Jack seemed to be fond of the other boy.

"He just wants to show me some old shops" I explained.

"Yes, he wants to take you to some old shops without many people. Then, when you two are isolated he wants to push back a strand of loose hair and kiss you." Jack laughed slightly.

"Trust me Els, it's a classic guy move. Get the girl alone in a dim place."

"He's not that immature" I protested.

"On the contrary, it has nothing to do with your maturity level. All guys do it, or at least consider doing it."

"So were you considering it?" I smirked.

Jack's face turned slightly red. "I'll admit I have had my own debates about the matter."

I gave him a small roll of the eyes, and headed towards my eighth hour.

 ***Time Skip***

"You have to try this chocolate" Hans told me, as he bought some from a store I had never heard of.

"Chocolate is my kryptonite" I admitted, wrapping my arms around him.

"Funny, mine seems to be you."

I stared up at his big green eyes. My eyes couldn't help but travel lower, as a temptation inside grew to kiss him. His chiseled features were practically calling me, but still I knew the attraction I felt went deeper than that.

Had rain not fallen on my shoulders, I just might have done it.

"Here" Hans said, draping his jacket over my shoulders. We laughed and ran to the shelter of a dim restaurant. Jack's words suddenly rang in my head.

" _Trust me Els, it's a classic guy move. Get the girl alone in a dim place."_

Could Jack be right? Did I even want to kiss Hans? I'm not over Jack.

Hans and I sat down at a booth looking at our menu's.

"What looks good?" I asked.

"You mean besides you?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, giving his shoulder a playful nudge. The playful action reminded me of all the fun I would have with Jack.

"Please excuse me." Hans left towards the restroom when he returned he sat on my side of the bench wearing a distraught and confused facial expression.

"There is no easy way to say this" Hans explained. "When I was in prison, all I could think about was what an idiot I was. Elsa, I love you."

My eyes widened at the words I had never been able to hear. He brushed back a strand of my hair, as he often does.

I fidgeted slightly with my light blue sweatshirt, as I realized what was going to happen next.

With hesitation I copied Hans next action of leaning in. When our lips met I realized something important. It takes more than a charming smile and a few compliments to get a girl to fall in love with you after such a tragedy.

 **Jack's POV**

Of course Hans asked her first, I thought as I watched the two chat happily while walking towards Hans' car. Maybe I should follow them. A sly smile spreaded across my lips as I hopped in my car and went discreetly behind them to 29th and park.

They laughed and chatted, going from place to place. Elsa even hugged him after he bought her some chocolate.

However, what really seemed to bother me was when I saw them heading to a dimly lit restaurant after staring at each other as it started to rain. Hans even gave her his jacket!

I realized that the green eyed monster had officially taken me captive. I couldn't stand watching the two of them look so happy. So happy! Why did Elsa look so happy?

"Elsa, I love you." My head snapped towards the direction of that charming sideburns dude who just had to be let out of prison.

Elsa didn't respond, but rather just stared at him. Those were the very words he had never said to her before. The words she had hoped to hear when she had been in love with him the first time.

Hans brushed back a lock of Elsa's silky hair behind her ear as I predicted he would.

Elsa seemed a little nervous, but I assumed it was from excitement. She played with the end of her large blue sweatshirt, that fell nicely over her smooth leggings.

Slowly, and much to my displeasure, Elsa and Hans leaned in slowly. I watched their lips meet, and never before in my life had I felt so destroyed. The pain was unbearable; a pain I could not find the words to explain. I let the tears silently stream down my face. I will always regret losing you Elsa, I told myself as I left the restaurant going unnoticed once again.

 **Elsa's POV**

After explaining to Hans that I couldn't be more than friends with him just yet, things grew awkward. He had driven me home, and that was that.

It was the next day that Jack came to me looking absolutely saddened.

"What?" I asked. "Did you run out of your favorite hair product?"

"Worse" Jack told me.

"It must be pretty bad then."

Jack nodded his head, pulling up a picture on his phone.

I froze. Is this seriously how Hans is? As soon as I tell him I need more time he runs off and kisses another girl. I stared at the picture of Hans kissing some girl. We weren't dating, but still. How could he?

Tears began threatening to fall from my eyes. I knew it! Again I stared at the photo...wait…

"Is that Emma Watson?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Hans...is he kissing Emma Watson, the actress?"

"Um no" Jack replied hesitantly. "That- that's Rachel. Her and Emma, they must just look alike."

"Jackson Overland Frost you better tell me the truth!" I exclaimed.

He wore an apologetic smile, his eyes glinting from the reflection of the light. "I'm sorry" he choked. "I wanted to protect you."

I pulled him into a nearby janitor's closet.

"So what? In order to protect me you need to break my heart!" I half screamed.

"No, of course not" Jack corrected quickly. "I just thought it would be better now than later."

"So you are convinced Hans will break my heart in the future! Am I really that much of a troll to where a guy must be using me!"

"No, Elsa you have the wrong idea" Jack tried to explain, but I wouldn't hear it.

I glared at him coldly.

"Seriously Els" Jack began. "He raped you! You can't seriously think he magically changed into this perfect prince charming!"

"You're right, I must be an idiot to give people second chances" I said sarcastically. "Like people who only hang out with me because they are being paid to break my heart! It would be ridiculous to think that person may change!"

"I know it was wrong…"

"It was!" I interrupted. I slowed down my breathing. _Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel!_ "And I forgive you...so let me give Hans a chance too."

"I don't want you to get hurt" Jack explained.

"You're a little late." I smiled, just slightly. "I can handle this. Just trust me."

Jack smiled sadly at me in return. "You're not the one I don't trust."


	13. Anna's One Goal

**Elsa's POV**

"Hey, listen...I'm sorry about being so forward yesterday" Hans told me. "I just, you know, we were together and it seemed like a good time."

"No no, I understand" I admitted. "I leaned in too. I just think I need to work some things out."

"Take as much time as you need."

I smiled at Hans, appreciating those simple words. Time is exactly what I need.

"So do you want to do something tonight?" Hans asked. "Last time I checked someone here dominates at skeeball."

"And then someone casually bought a skeeball machine."

"Which I still have" Hans admitted.

"Okay sounds fun" I told him. "Could you give me a ride? Anna and I rode here together."

"Of course."

I noticed Jack go sit on the far side of the room. Great, now our friendship is even more messed up.

I shuttered as a hand gently touched my shoulder. I was wearing an open shoulder blue shirt.

"What's the matters Els?" Hans asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

He looked off at where Jack was sitting. "Go talk to him."

"I'm not going to force him to have a conversation with me."

"Force" Hans scoffed. "I think he would be more than happy to talk to you."

A gave him a confused look.

"The way I see it is your 'complicated' relationship isn't exactly that complex. Jack likes you as more than a friend and you like him in the same way. However, something is holding you back. And I can't help but hope that this something is me."

"Hans" I sighed. "You know what you did was...terrible. I became depressed and isolated because of it. I don't see how anyone can come back from it."

"Elsie, you don't think I know that" Hans began. "Flirting, it's just a mirage I put up to cover my guilt. I don't want to start a relationship, until we can rebuild a friendship."

"I want a friendship too."

Hans pulled me into a hug. "Friends hug right?"

"Of course" I replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another win for me!" I yelled, doing a stupid victory dance triumphantly.

"Since when did you have such an ego Elsie?" Hans teased.

"Since I became the world's best skeeball player."

Hans raised a brow at me. "You beat me, I think a preschooler could do that. I wouldn't go getting a big head."

"I guess you are pretty bad."

"Hey!" Hans protested. He shook his head, sitting down in a recliner.

I sat down on the leather couch, recognizing the familiar feeling. The leather was slightly cold, as Hans' basement often was kept at a lower temperature.

"You know, I love it down here."

Hans chuckled slightly, looking around the room. "You just like it because you are secretly cold blooded."

"Ha ha, very funny" I commented. I too began peering around the room. It had soft tan carpet, and dark navy walls. The curtains kept light from coming in. The only light came from the large light beam on the unfinished ceiling of boards. The place gave off a feeling of 'cool'. That was literally the only way to explain it. It was a weird version of like a man cave.

"So, did you talk to Jack?" Hans asked.

"Not since this morning." I considered mentioning how Jack photoshopped a picture of him kissing Emma Watson, but decided against it.

"Want to give it another go?" Hans asked, gesturing towards the skeeball machine.

I realized at that point how much I had missed this. How much I had missed Hans. It was like my brain had suddenly forgotten how he raped me. It seemed like an unforgettable event, yet somehow I seemed to be moving on. Was Jack right? Maybe I was setting myself up for disaster. I mentally shook my head and remembered how Hans had asked me a question.

"Only if you are ready to lose again."

Hans seemed to be thinking about it. "I think my ego can take another hit."

"It really wouldn't hurt for it to be taken down a notch" I admitted, giving him a skt smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another two weeks had passed and I found myself growing distant from Jack. Still my heart yearned for me to talk to him. I couldn't feel the void I had, not even with Hans. Still I tried to ignore the clenching feeling as Jack passed by me without bothering to look my way.

"Boy problems?" Anna asked, walking up to me. I was surprised she wasn't walking around with Taka like she normally does in the mornings before school.

"Pretty much" I told her. "Jack hasn't spoken much to me these past two weeks."

"Can you blame him?"

"What?" I asked. She said it as if it was my fault. "I didn't drive him away, he just left."

"You were getting a little _comfortable_ with Hans."

"Comfortable?" I questioned. "Hans and I have agreed to just be friends."

"It doesn't look like that" Anna told me. "You hang out almost every night. You sit together in all your classes, and you don't mind getting physical."

"We don't get physical! All we have done is hug."

"I'm just saying Jack isn't exactly crazy for getting jealous."

"I'll talk to him" I told Anna. "I miss him."

I felt my eyes filling with tears. I wish Jack hadn't distanced himself.

 **Anna's POV**

"I've never seen my sister like this" I admitted to my friend Kristoff. I had forgivin him for his rude comments in my relationship with Taka at the beginning of the year. He was actually a really cool guy. " Jack won't talk to her and she's basically the rope in a game of tug-a-war between Hans and him."

"Has she noticed?" Kristoff asked.

"Not entirely" I admitted. "I just hope she never leaves the two alone, because one of them will end up dead."

"Problem solved right? Then Elsa doesn't have to choose a guy."

"Yeah, because one will be dead, while the other rots in jail."

"So, help your sister out" Kristoff said. "You must like one of the guys more."

I thought about that. Do I like one of the guys more?

"Probably Jack" I admitted. "I'm sure he is legitimately sorry. Hans on the other hand, just seems too good to be true. I know once upon a time he did something really bad, and I just feel that should have costed him his happy ending."

Kristoff and I glanced over into the cafeteria where Hans and Elsa were talking while Jack watched sadly in the distance.

"I'll see you in first hour Kristoff" I told him.

He headed away while I headed towards Jack.

"I know what you're thinking" I began. "But killing Hans won't solve your problems."

Jack ruffled his white hair, surprised by my appearance. "I've never felt this way before" he admitted. "I can't even hang out with them anymore without wanting to commit suicide."

"Someone's jelly" I teased.

Jack gave me a weird look. "Jelly?"

"You know? Jelly...like as in jealous."

"Oh, well then sure… 'I'm jelly'" Jack said using finger quotations.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Hang out? Us?"

"Yes us." I rolled my eyes.

"My place work?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's perfect. I will follow you home."

Jack nodded his head slightly, a priceless look of confusion written on his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why would you hang out with him?" Kristoff asked me for the millionth time.

"I told you already, he is my favorite out of the two guys."

"So...are you like going to date him?" Kristoff asked.

Wait...was Kristoff jealous. His expression was similar to Jack's. I quickly shrugged those thoughts aside; I have a boyfriend.

"I couldn't if I wanted to" I admitted. "He is head over heels in love with Elsa. I just need to make sure he is actually the bachelor I should be supporting. He has been ignoring her after all."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I held up another picture of Elsa, resting on the desk beside Jack's bed. "I'm starting to think you are obsessed with my sister."

"Trust me when I say she is the one with a lot of photos" he said. "When we got out her decorations there were millions of picture of Hans and her."

"I still think you could win her back" I admitted.

Jack shook his head, letting the sadness reach his eyes. "Her and Hans kissed."

"What?" When did they do that? And why did my sister not mention it?

"They are basically dating now" Jack continued.

"But you still love her…"

"Until the sun dies" he admitted. "I just wish I could get Elsa outta my head."

I laughed slightly before gently grabbing his shoulder so he would face me. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I mean it when I say I'm here to help."

"Thank you."

I was still grabbing my purse afterwards when someone began playing a guitar. Curious, I ran up the steps and pulled out my phone to record. What was Jack doing?

 _Walking down 29th and park_

 _I saw you in another's arms_

 _Only a month we've been apart_

 _You look happier_

 _Saw you walk inside a restaurant_

 _He said something to make you laugh_

 _I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_

 _Yeah you look happier, you do_

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

 _But ain't nobody love you like I do_

 _Promise that I will not take it personal baby_

 _If you're moving on with someone new_

 _Cause baby you look happier, you do_

 _My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

 _And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_

 _But I know I was happier with you_

 _Sat in the corner of the room_

 _Everything's reminding me of you_

 _Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_

 _Aren't you?_

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

 _But ain't nobody need you like I do_

 _I know that there's others that deserve you_

 _But my darling I am still in love with you_

 _But I guess you look happier, you do_

 _My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

 _I could try to smile to hide the truth_

 _But I know I was happier with you_

 _Baby you look happier, you do_

 _I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_

 _But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_

 _Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

I clapped as Jack finished the song. He looked near tears.

"Oh...I thought you and left." Jack rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I'm glad I didn't" I admitted. "That song, it's good."

"Thanks. It was pretty easy to find inspiration."

"Did Elsa talk to you today?"

"Yeah actually" he replied. "We are hanging out tomorrow after school."

"I'm glad."

We awkwardly stood there for a few moments. "Well I really should go."

"Yeah...right" Jack said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I gave him an awkward wave as I left. Now I had only one goal; the Jelsa ship needs to set sail once again.


	14. No Chance of Forgetting

**Elsa's POV**

"Let me get that for you."

I stared at Hans, my hands suddenly feeling clammy. I backed up slightly. I had agreed to hang out with Hans, seeing as for some odd reason Jack and Anna were hanging out. I felt reassured knowing Anna was already taken.

"Let me get that for you?" Hans repeated, a hint of questioning in his voice. He didn't realize he had said that to me before.

 _A thin freshman dressed in a light blue top and white skinny jeans nervously approached the door to her high school. If only Anna hadn't been in a different grade , the girl found herself thinking, then I wouldn't be alone._

 _"Let me get that for you."_

 _The girl's eyes suddenly snapped towards the voice of a handsome young man. His features were chiseled, as if a sculptor had built him out of stone. He had sideburns and a head of red hair. Even though he was smiling awkwardly, he looked incredible. Elsa felt herself blushing._

 _"Thanks." She headed through the door, quickly scurrying off. Finding her locker was easy. Finding her first hour however, was a different story._

 _"Mr. Stone's class." Elsa mumbled to herself. "Room 305." She was standing by of room 304, the wooden door in front of her, but the next room was 306._

 _"Confused?" A familiar voice asked. "I was too. You see you have to go to the opposite side of the building for odd numbers."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Yep." He smiled for real this time, no hint of awkwardness like when he had opened the door for her. "I know what you're thinking; curse the person who came up with that design."_

 _In spite of herself, she giggled behind her hand. She was actually cursing herself for being so socially awkward._

 _"I'm Hans." He stuck out his hand, surprising Elsa._

 _"Oh, eh, I'm Elsa. Elsa Winters."_

 _"Cool. So, would you like me to escort you to your class?"_

 _"That would be very helpful, thank you."_

 _"No problem really." Hans gave her another sincere smile. "I'm just surprised someone as gorgeous as you doesn't already have guys lined up to help her."_

 _Having walked forward already, Hans didn't notice the platinum blonde turning into a human tomato slightly behind him._

"Elsie?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Sorry Hans I - let's just go inside."

"Okay, if you are sure you are alright."

Hans lead me to a table in the back corner of the café. He didn't notice another terrified expression coming to my face. Why did I agree to come here? Every single time, the same exact table.

 _"I knew you had no reason not to wear a dress." Hans pulled Elsa in for a slight hug, before gently pulling away and examining her. "God, you're gorgeous!"_

 _Elsa smiled shyly, sitting down at the corner table Hans had lead her to in the café. "To be honest, I wasn't sure on the dress. They have never really been my thing."_

 _"Nonsense." Hans imitated the motion of pushing something away. "You're absolutely stunning!"_

 _"Thanks, but they just aren't my style." Elsa realized Hans was starting to frown. "But, eh, they could be I guess."_

 _"You think? You would look good in some summer colors, not that you aren't rocking that blue. Of course, if you get any prettier I will have to fight off the whole male population of the school in order to continue being your boyfriend."_

 _"You know I only have eyes for you."_

 _"And I love that!"_

 _Elsa faked a smile. I love you Hans, she thought, wishing he would be the first to say the words._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"I thought we talked about this."_

 _"I know, but I found out that Overland Ice Rinks are named after a boy named Jackson Overland Frost."_

 _Hans gently traced the side of her face. "Having interest in another guy?"_

 _"No, Hans, I just- it's cool, you know?"_

 _"I wish I did. You know me. Winter and I, we just don't get along."_

 _"I guess you're right."_

 _Hans suddenly smiled, devilishly raising his eyebrows and placing his hands on the table in excitement. "Remember how you think you are the best at skee ball."_

 _Think?" Elsa scoffed. "I know I am the best."_

 _"Prove it! My house, right after this."_

 _"Like we can do that." A thought suddenly dawned on Elsa as she gave him a 'seriously' type look. "You bought a skee ball machine didn't you?"_

 _"Only the best for M'lady."_

 _Elsa giggled into her hand. "Game on."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Elsa finished sucking up down the last of her milkshake when Hans began eyeing her weirdly. "What?" She asked self consciously. "Do I have a mustache from my shake?"_

 _"No, you're just so gorgeous!"_

 _"That is what you tell me." Elsa smirked. "If you keep building up my ego it may end up higher than yours."_

 _"Impossible! But seriously Elsie, will you come home with me after this to have some fun?"_

 _She nearly had a heart attack. "What!" She ignored the eyes that had turned to watch her._

 _"Innocent fun." He clarified. " Get your head out of the mud."_

"Are you going to sit down?"

I snapped out of my trance once again. "Yeah, yeah."

"Are you sure you are alright?" I noticed Hans looked pretty concerned.

"This place just brings back memories." I hesitated before continuing. "This is the place you asked me to go home with you to have 'fun'."

"Oh, eh, right. Not my finest moment."

"I-I'm going to go use the restroom. Be right back."

I ran to the bathroom, tears started to run down my cheeks as the memories flowed.

 _"Hans!" Elsa took a deep breath, backing away from him in fear. "Stop looking at me like that!"_

 _"C'mon Elsie." He snaked his arm around her. "You're a precious sex kitten, embrace it."_

 _"I am a virgin!" Despite the confidence in her voice, she felt he walls were closing in, mocking her. She was trapped with a man she assumed was loving, that she actually loved. Maybe he had been drinking or something. This wasn't Hans._

 _He suddenly smirked. "Mind if I change that?"_

 _"Yes! Please Hans!" Elsa felt pathetic as she pleaded from the corner of the room, having answered his obviously rhetorical question._

 _Forcefully, Hans pushed against the wall with his own body. He began sucking her face, and creating hickeys on her neck. Slowly, he traveled lower._

 _"Hans." Her voice was barely a whimper. She couldn't comprehend the situation she was in. This couldn't be happening. This was suppose to be 'innocent fun'._

 _"If being sexy was a crime well," he paused. "Let's just say we would both be locked up."_

 _His breath was contaminating her as he spoke. Her viewpoint shifted. The man in front of her was not one she loved, but rather one she despised._

 _She kicked up her knee and jabbed him where the sun doesn't shine._

 _"You will pay for that!" He cried. He grabbed a knife from the nearby kitchen. "On my bed, NOW!" His voice came out like a roar from a lion._

 _Still, Elsa stood her ground, paying no matter to the knife. She started sprinting to the door as fast as a cheetah. Sadly, in this jungle fight, the lion came out the victor._

 _He drug his knife across her stomach, cutting through her baby blue sweater. He didn't cause too much of an injury to kill her, but she was in severe pain._

 _"Okay." Her simple word of defeat. She stopped her hesitation; it was no use._

 _In less then hour her most prized possession was violently snatched. Elsa's innocence was gone forever._


	15. When Anna gets Involved

**Kristoff's POV**

Anna leaned back against the wooden chair. We were in her dining room. It was a cool shade of red with a vintage dark brown table that had matching chairs. A clear vase sat on the table with a few fake flowers of various colors. Surrounding the vase multiple stones rested, with different words such as 'love', 'peace', and 'patience'. I could tell Anna's house was huge, even if I hadn't been taken on a tour.

"What do we do?" Anna helplessly ran her hand through her strawberry blond hair.

"I don't know." I haven't talked much to Elsa. "Maybe if Jack sang Elsa that one happy song, she would go on a date with him or something."

Based on Anna's reaction of banging her head on the table like Dobby, I assumed my suggestion was terrible. I wanted to help, to please Anna, but I didn't know how.

"Jack would not agree to sing Elsa that song. He thinks she is happy with Hans. His reasoning is normal, I mean Hans is gorgeous. Who can compete with him?"

"Gorgeous? I believe you already have a boyfriend" I teased. I felt my hands tightening into a fist, before releasing back to being straight on my lap.

"Shut up." Anna playfully punched my arm. "I just mean that Hans has the looks. He is just a little shady I guess. He is the reason Elsa got depressed, and like completely changed her personality when they dated. It doesn't add up!"

"Well aren't Jack and Elsa hanging out right now in Elsa's room."

"Brilliant!"

"Thanks" I mumbled, unsure of what I did.

Shivers shot through my spine as Anna's hand made contact with mine. The sudden contact caused me to pull my hand away in fear.

Anna's face got slightly red as she smiled shyly. "Sorry, I- it's a habit. Just, follow me."

"Yeah, sure."

She led me to a weird room with a bunch of computers.

"We have security cameras; they record everything. Past, present, and future, well, when it happens."

"Doesn't that make it the present?"

"Yeah, yeah." Anna turned on the cameras. "Just rewind a little, and Walla, this is when they first got here."

 _Elsa went and took a seat on her baby blue comforter, motioning for Jack to sit next to her._

 _Understanding this, Jack went and sat down next to her. His eyes glinted up as he stared into her piercing blue ones, that were similar to his own. I found it painfully obvious how much he liked her._

 _Elsa however, seemed oblivious to the look Jack was giving her. Anna had that in common with her sister._

 _"I think we should talk more about the Photoshop thing" Elsa admitted._

 _I saw Jack visibly flinched at the mention of it. What was this photoshop thing?_

 _"I really don't mind Jack. I get what your intentions were, and they were pure. I don't want Hans to hurt me, but I want to give him a chance."_

 _"Then give him one." Jack sighed. "I'm glad you and him are getting along."_

 _"Are you really? Cause you sure don't act like it!"_

 _I saw the shock take over Jack's expression at the outburst. "Elsa, it's just hard. You know, you dating him now."_

 _"Dating" Elsa scoffed. "You must think I'm an idiot! I'm not dating him so soon."_

 _"But you kissed."_

 _Some sort of realization seemed to dawn on Elsa. "You spied on us! Jackson Overland Frost!"_

 _"Do you always have to use my full name? Els, I just wanted answers."_

 _"Then ask for them!" She seemed ready to burst into tears. "Do you think this is easy for me? God, I don't even know what I'm doing! It seems impossible that he changed, yet here I am, giving him a chance." Elsa shook her head hysterically, a few tears slipping down her cheek._

 _Realizing Elsa's distress, Jack placed his arm around her shoulder, using the other hand to brush a few tears off her face. They leaned against the white bedboard._

 _"I know this is hard for you, and not just because you told me." He chuckled, lighting the mood somewhat. Still, I felt I was completely invading their privacy. "You seem more frightened now than when we watched that horror movie."_

 _"I am." She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I missed you, you know?"_

 _"I missed you too." Jack gently released Elsa's braid and ran his fingers through it slowly. "Your hair is gorgeous."_

 _Elsa snapped her head off his shoulder, while Jack remained expressionless after the confession._

 _"I'm sure Hans has already told you that." I spotted a bit off jealousy on his facial expressions._

 _"I don't think he has."_

 _"Well, it is. What conditioner do you use?"_

 _Elsa rolled her eyes slightly. "I don't know."_

 _Jack gave her a more serious facial expression. "You know you can tell me- "_

The screen went black as soon as Anna pressed the powers button.

"That was getting a little too personal." I nodded in complete agreement. "Plus I'm not allowed to look at these cameras unless it is an emergency."

"I wonder why." Anna shot me an annoyed expression. "C'mon, we should probably find something else to do."

"Just let me do something real quick." Anna pulled out her phone, typing something before quickly putting it away.

I didn't have a chance to see the screen.

 **Elsa's POV**

"You know you can tell me anything?" Jack stared intently into my eyes. "I know you wanna talk."

I did want to talk. I wanted to talk to someone so badly it wasn't even funny. Ever since I hung out with Hans I couldn't stop all the doubts in my mind. How could he have changed? He was so awful back then it wasn't even logical for him to be the way he is now. And just like that, I bursted into tears.

Jack supportively pulled me near him, my head falling on his shoulder. He gently stroked back my hair with one hand, while the other was squeezing my hand in silent support. His body heat was very comforting, no matter how much I enjoy the cold.

"Am I just stupid?" I asked. "I must just be stupid."

Jack gave me a questioning look. "We share all the same classes; I know you are not stupid."

"You've heard so many stories about how terrible Hans was. Don't you think I'm stupid for letting him back in?"

"You're right, I've heard a lot of stories about him. But you said it yourself, Hans is a nightmare, but it isn't all bad."

"Be honest, do you think I should try dating him?"

Jack gave me a sad look. "Does he make you happy?"

"I seems like he does."

"Then date him." The words had a hint of bitterness as they rolled off his tongue.

I quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him in for a hug. Jack was genuine, that statement made me sure. Maybe a part of me wanted to date Hans, but with Jack in the picture...it semed the part just vanished.

"Okay, I guess I will. Unless of course, someone else wants to ask me on a date."

"Oh, someone else." He smiled for a millisecond, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "I don't know of anybody."

Ching! I looked down and noticed I had received a video link from Anna- and it was of Jack.

 _I thought you would like to hear this :) ~Anna_

 **Jack's POV**

"What conditioner do you use?" I twirled Elsa's hair in my hand.

"I don't know." She admitted with a simple roll of her eyes. Her sad blue eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything? I know you wanna talk."

I watched as she stared into space, her eyes crystallizing until she finally cracked. The dam had broken and tears were now streaming down her face.

Out of instinct, I pulled her close to me, loving the feeling of her head on my shoulder. I gently pushed back locks of her smooth hair. I even grabbed her hand. I was hoping this would help. I could feel my heart breaking at the sight of her distress.

"Am I just stupid?" She asked after a moment. Her voice was hoarse, and rather quiet. "I must just be stupid."

There was so much I wanted to say to her. Out of all the people I had ever met, Elsa was by fair the least stupid. She was superior in many ways. She worked hard and that's what really put her above. She understands that brains should be above beauty, even if she has both. She is the most beautiful and intelligent women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. However, I didn't tell her that.

"We share all the same classes; I know you are not stupid." Not even a little.

"You've heard so many stories about how terrible Hans was. Don't you think I'm stupid for letting him back in?" I should have known he was what had her upset. She was scared he was going to hurt her again.

"You're right." I admitted. "I've heard a lot of stories about him. But you said it yourself, Hans is a nightmare, but it isn't all bad."

Elsa bit the side of her lip, clearly trying to convince herself that I had a point. "Be honest, do you think I should try dating him?"

My first instinct was to scream 'no', but I quickly rejected the idea. Hans makes her happy, and I just can't do that. Still, I had to ask. "Does he make you happy?

"It seems like he does."

"Then date him." I couldn't help but feel angry. Who at, I didn't know. I tried telling myself that they might not work out. What really stopped me from considering it more, was the small arms now wrapped around me. I stiffened slightly at the contact.

"Okay, I guess I will." A sly smile made its way to Elsa's lips. "Unless of course, someone else wants to ask me on a date."

"Oh, someone else." My heart skipped a beat. Had she been testing me? Still, I knew I couldn't make her as happy as she was going to be with Hans. "I don't know of anybody."

Elsa slumped back against the headrest, frowning. A 'ching' caused her to look down at the phone beside her. She looked rather surprised.

"What is it?"

"You, I guess." I frowned in slight confusion. "A video of you with a guitar. Do you sing?"

I quickly grabbed the phone from her hand. Had Anna really recorded me? Ugh!

"Jack!" Elsa giggled slightly, seeming amused. "What song were you singing?"

"I wrote it." I admitted.

"Ooh, an original." Elsa smirked slightly. "I wanna hear."

I knew the song would make her feel guilty, like she had to go out with me. What were the chances of her believing I wrote it about nothing in particular?

"Give it! C'mon give it to me!" She looked like a small child as she pleaded. "Jack seriously! It's my phone!"

I sighed in defeat, grabbing my stuff. I handed her her phone. "I'm sorry." I told her. "I have to go."

I turned around and left without another word.


	16. Living in a World of Corruption

**Elsa's POV**

Any regular person would have pressed play. But had I? No, no I had not.

My hand had been hovering over the play button for at least ten minutes. I couldn't shake the feeling that I shouldn't watch it. Clearly, Jack didn't want me to hear his song, so who was I to go ahead and do it? What gave me the power?

Still, it was so tempting. It sitting right in front of me. In a strange way I felt that button decided whether or not I chose Jack or Hans.

Hans? I didn't even know what to think about him. Was he the hero or the villain? My knight in shining armor, or the one leading me to my doom? I needed to know!

I hesitantly began typing a message to Hans. It was a simple message asking if he wanted to hang out.

 _Right now?~ Hans_

 _If that's cool~ Elsa_

 _My place work?~ Hans_

I quickly typed that I agreed and grabbed my car keys. Maybe I was just suppose to be with Hans.

 **Third Person**

She was practically playing herself. Hans didn't even have to try. She had doubt's, that much was obvious, but she was placing them aside so easily.

Why was he playing her? Even he didn't fully understand. Elsa Winters was the exact definition of unattainable. She was like a goddess. Her hair always seemed to fall into place. Her smile was enchanting, and her body was perfectly curved. She was the kind of person even supermodels envied.

But what Hans found even better was just how oblivious she was. When he met her his junior year his breath immediately hitched. She was stunning! He had assumed she would have a huge ego, and possibly be a stuck up bitch. Instead, he was surprised to hear a timid voice. It didn't take him long to figure out how naive she was.

Elsa also happened to be funny, smart, and kind. She was everything everyone else hoped to be. And Hans would tell her that with the same result each time. She would smile and avert her eyes shyly. Hans knew complementing was effective on her. She was easily puddy in his hands.

What really drew Hans to her though, what made him continue to play her longer than his past girlfriends, was that she was rich and powerful. Next in line to be CEO of a company larger than his own father's. It was riveting! He immediately decided she was the girl for him.

However, he quickly realized she was rather boring. Elsa Winters played by the rules. She always did what she was told. She was also interested in ridiculous stuff. Hans made it his top priority to change that.

It was too easy! He was able to wrap her around his finger. Until, that damned day in the café. There she was in her tight red dress. Just enough cleavage to make his mouth water. So he decided a little 'fun' wouldn't hurt anything. He should have known Miss Perfect wouldn't follow along. He got arrested! He was fucking arrested!

Now he was back for revenge! He didn't want her anymore; that other boy could fuckin have her. He just wanted to fuck her this time for real. Today was the perfect opportunity.

Elsa texted him to meet up. She was headed to his house. Hans was going to make her suffer. He was going to break every piece of her pathetic trusting heart. He didn't need to wait any longer; he was sure Elsa had fallen in love with him. He had said he loved her, and he was sure that sealed the deal.

Ding! Hans opened the door. There stood Elsa in a knee length white skirt, with a simple baby blue top. She wore blue sandals, and her hair was in flowing waves. Hans preferred it down.

"Hey Elsie." He had to admit he was nervous on how to approach it. He needed her to stay quiet about what happened like she did the last time.

"Hey." Elsa tugged slightly at the side of her shirt, feeling rather awkward. "Do you want to head downstairs or-"

"My room." Hans interrupted.

Elsa skeptically eyed him, before heading that direction. His room had plush tan carpet, with the walls painted a shade of navy blue. It was so dark, Elsa often just called it black, but Hans insisted it was blue. He had room darkening gray curtains, and that combined with the lack of pictures made the room rather dull. A sudden click surprised Elsa. She watched as Hans had locked the door.

"You wanna have some fun?" He spun the word out of his mouth, watching Elsa's horrified expression. He made sure to eye her up and down, so she was sure what he was doing. He was going to do whatever it takes to break every piece of her.

Deja vous! That was all Elsa could think of. There she was once again in a combined space with Hand staring at her hungrily. One word- that was all it took to get her heart racing. _Fun_. The irony that word possessed. If things went by Hans' plan, it would be anything but fun for Elsa.

"No!" Elsa whipped back her hair. "Not now, and not ever again!"

She wasn't heartbroken, but she was sure as hell confused. He was doing it to her again? She knew, yet she had no idea. Just a lityle bit ago shy was crying hers eyes out trying to solve the mystery Hans was. Well, I guess Elsa had finally cracked the code.

Maybe she had been asking for it, going back to a lion as if he was a tamed house cat.

She grabbed her phone, tears blurrying her vision. She quickly typed the three numbers everybody knows. What she should have done last time.

Hans quickly smacked the phone from her hand. That bitch wasn't sending him back! "Bed, NOW!" How good it was going to feel!

"Why?" Time. That was exatly what she needed rigt now. Elsa ignored the majority of her that wanted to surrender now and get it over with. She has already lost her virginity. "What do you even want?" Her voice was a high pitched squeak and she couldn't even register the words coming out of her mouth. She was just happy she had kept from passing out.

"I want to teach you what happens when you leave me to rot in jail!" He reached for her shirt, pulling it up, despite her attempt to push him off. "At least you still have a mark from our last time."

"I didn't send you to jail." Her voice was calmer this time. She gently pushed him off, him having already removed a piece of clothing. She watched Hans stand there in confusion, holding her shirt.

Her sadness was starting to get clouded by anger. Her vision was going red. "It isn't my fault you're an idiot!"

"Maybe I'm an idiot," he smiled like the devil himself. "But you were still stupid enough to fall in love."

Elsa's anger stopped. Did she love him? The word was so strong. Hans was a monster. A sweet talking monster who always tried to belittle her.

She quickly realized that was where he was wrong. Still, she didn't say anything. In fact, so far the whole scenario seemed anticlimactic. She was so scared, she wasn't feeling any fear. She didn't want to upset him and cause their steady pace to change. She had already lost her shirt.

Watching Elsa stand there having a silent debate he determined that Elsa wasn't as foolish as he had thiught. Still,Hans realized the best way to make her pay. What was important to Elsa? She may not be into labels, but she still cared about people's opinions. "What would Jack think if he saw you had uploaded a bunch of nude pictures?"

Horrified, Elsa stepped back. He wasn't going to rape her, he was going to ruin her for real this time.

"What would your dad think?" Hans pretended to be sad. Pouting slightly, he made his lower lip quiver. "You've always been daddy's little angel, that would sure mess things up."

"You wouldn't!" He would. Elsa knew before he opened his mouth.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're almost as naive as your sister. Taka said it was a piece of cake to get her wrapped around his finger."

Elsa's blood was boiling, her adrenaline up. She gave him a look of pure hatred.

"Be a good girl and take off your clothes." Hans' smirk was making her sick.

Elsa's eyes darted to the window, then back at Hans. She quickly decided which was worse out of a two story drop or Hans himself.

Elsa began pulling down her skirt from behind, while checking the window that was behind her back. It was unlocked!

Hans was already licking his lips. Maybe he would still fuck her. He began heading towards her. The pictures could wait, she really was a sex kitten.

And then Elsa did it. The window flew open and she jumped. But Elsa was no flying squirrel. Gravity had a major impact on her; in a matter of seconds her world had gone black.


	17. When the Storm Dies Down

**Elsa's POV**

People were sobbing all around me. I could hear bits and pieces of voices, but nothing clear. All I could see was darkness. I felt trapped inside myself.

Open! I pleaded with my eyes. Still, they did not budge.

"It's my fault." What was their fault?

The memory came back to me in a flash. Hans had done it again! I had just witnessed a tornado and now it was time for the grieving. To yell at yourself for thinking you were safe; That for some reason you were untouchable.

I hated myself for allowing it again. I hated that I could be that stupid! That voice in your head, the one you are supposed to listen to, that voice had warned me. _Hans couldn't possibly have changed. You need to be cautious!_ But of course I had not listened! I hadn't listened to that voice and I hadn't listened to Jack.

He tried to warn me, that day in the janitors closet. Sure, his version of helping me wasn't exactly helpful, but I hadn't even let myself consider it. I even went as far as comparing him and Pitch.

I felt an unusual about of heat on my body at a sudden touch. I sprung up in shock.

"Elsa!" Anna wrapped her arms around me. My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. Jack was beginning to back up, the hand that had previously been on me leaving, while he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Elsa." Anna squeezed me again. "I was so worried! Mom and dad are going to be so excited!" She continued to hug me, her eyes watering it from relief.

I gave her a small smile. How much did she know? What had even happened afterwards?

"What happened?" Anna suddenly asked, as if reading my mind. "I mean the cops heard bits and pieces after you called them, but nobody's really sure. When they arrived you were lying unconscious in Hans' backyard with your shirt and skirt missing."

He tried to rape me! He had tried to ruin me! I felt my heart thump again. "What did Hans say happened?"

Anna seemed unsure of how to answer, her eyes hesitantly looking into mine. It was easy enough to figure I had been blamed.

I felt a hand tap me from behind. I turned away from Anna. Jack was giving me a similar look, but in an annoyed way.

"I know what happened." Jack whispered in my ear. "Guilt was written all over his face, but he told one heck of a lie."

"Anna." I began carefully, trying not to offend her. I had just woken up."Could you leave for a second?"

"Oh." Her eyebrows raised suggestively. "Have fun." She turned and left. Oh, how I hated that word.

"What did he say?" I questioned, ignoring her.

"You showed up at his house randomly, all ditsy. He said he had thought you were drunk or something and tried to give you water, or anything really, to help get it out of your system." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, sitting next to me. He didn't want to keep talking. "He told the police you started acting crazy. That you were mad at him for trying to bring you back to reality. Hans told them you grabbed him and pulled him into his bedroom, taking off your clothes. He tried to talk sense into you but you wouldn't listen, and wouldn't fight you because he didn't want to hurt you. After you took off your skirt you fell out the window. Had been too drunk to notice he had it open."

"FUCK!" I shook my head frantically. "That ass thinks he can just lie his way out of it! What if they believe him!? God this is all fuckin' shit!"

"Elsa calm down." He steadied me. "I've never heard you cuss."

"Well maybe it is about time! I've been a fucking angel my whole life it it got me nothing! I QUIT!" I rubbed my wet eyes. I hated that this happed to me so easily! "What is the purpose of all of this? Does it even have a purpose? Hans almost did it to me again! I can't defend myself; I am weak and defenseless!"

"You are not weak or defenseless!" Jack continued to hold me down.

"That's what you are suppose to say!" My hair whipped back and forth, my emotions swirling. It happened again! Was I supposed to ignore it? Do I try to get him back in jail?

I shook my head again. Why was my life so complicated? My first boyfriend tried to rape me twice, and attempted to upload nude pictures from my account. While my second boyfriend was being paid to earn my trust so he could break my heart.

This is the universe's way of saying I shouldn't have love. I'm not meant for it. How could a monster like me deserve such a perfect thing? I'll leave love to Anna, while I die alone.

"Elsa you know you are a great person who has just been through a lot of crap." Jack stroked the side of my face, his words delivered with a harsh tone, yet still sincere. "Please, don't think for a second you deserve any of this, you never did Elsa. If life was fair you would be dating some guy as kindhearted as you, who spoils you, and cares for you. But Els, life isn't fair, and that isn't your fault."

"I just don't get why it always happens to me." I stopped and stared up at Jack, deciding in an instant what to do. "I want to go to court."

"What?"

"You heard me, court. I want to finally tell the world what kind of person Hans really is. I mean, I have no records of ever doing anything wrong and he just got out of prison. Who are they going to believe?" The idea of Hans trapped behind bars left a satisfied feeling in my stomach. Hans shouldn't be out there where he is able to mess up people's lives. He did it to me, who says he won't try it on some other girl? Hans needs to really get what he deserves. But, unlike him, I am going to make my revenge legal.

"You want to tell everyone your story, in vivid detail." I saw the concern he had. "Are you sure you can handle that, I mean you are such a strong women bu-"

"I what to do this Jack!" I grabbed his hands. "And I want you to help me. When my parents get here I am going to tell them."

 **XXX**

I wanted to take all my words back. My mom, dad, and sister were all staring at me in concern, and I hadn't said anything important yet. I simply let them know I needed to talk to them.

I felt Jack give my hand a gentle squeeze. I peered up into his electric blue eyes before hesitantly turning my gaze to my family. I silently leaned into Jack, somehow feeling his body heat made this easier.

"I lied to you!" I blurted out. "When Hans and I broke up last year I said nothing big happened, that I would get over it in due time. I lied! I lied so much!"

We weren't even a minute in and I already started crying. I don't know how I had had confidence earlier, but it was obviously gone now. Talking about it was hard, but what made it worse is knowing these people cared about me. That they were going to take my side even though I had lied to them for he past year. "I should have told you the truth! I shouldn't have kept it to myself!"

So I just sat there crying, unable to actually explain the truth.

"What happened sweetie?" My mom asked gently, her voice full of support.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" My dad added.

I knew I could tell them, but the majority of me still didn't want to. "We did it!" I bailed. "He did it! I mean I did, but he-" I stopped abruptly, I wasn't saying this right. "He raped me." My voice was softer for those three words, as if saying them were a sin.

I allowed a quick peek at my family immediately regretting it. My mom looked like I had just pulled a cruel joke on her and she was waiting for an apology. Anna was crying slightly in her hands, seeming to finally put the puzzle together. However, the worst was my dad.

His back had become completely straight, his eyes narrowed. I had never seen him so angry, like anything could set him off. I realized Hans was very lucky I hadn't told anyone. He would have died very young.

"He want?!" My father asked in a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry." I whispered meekly, while Jack ran his fingers through my hair in support.

"You're sorry!?" He stood up from his chair. "Hans is going to be sorry! WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!?"

"That isn't the end." Everyone turned to me, so I explained. I explained that Hans had tried it again, adding more. That he tried to ruin me and abuse me again. I explained that I decided jumping out the window would be better, but by then I had already lost my shirt and skirt.

"I'm an idiot!" I cried. "I shouldn't have trusted him! There was no reason for me to think he changed."

I snuggled closer to Jack, burying my head into his side. He was more comfortable than any pillow could possibly be.

"This is my fault Els." He proclaimed. "If I hadn't left you yesterday, you never would have gone over there."

"By that logic it is the fault of all the people I drove by for not smashing into me and delaying my visit." I was glad to hear a bit of humor leave my mouth. "I never listened to the sing you know."

"Why not?"

We locked eyes for a moment, before I decided to pull my gaze away. "You didn't want me to."

He scooted away awkwardly. I felt his warmth leave me and, for once, the cold bothered me. "You have no reason to do what I say."

"I'm sure of something now." I needed him to know. I needed to finally say the words. It wasn't admitting defeat, but deciding I had the right to move on. "Jackson Overland Frost, you are different."


End file.
